One Wrong Decision
by Pink Glass Rose
Summary: There are two sides to every story. Belle has told her story countless times, but it's rare to hear the Beast's side. What was he thinking? What did he feel? What happened between his one wrong decision, to hate and his one right one, to love?
1. One Careless, Wrong Decision

Okay, here goes. My first BatB fanfic...I've loved Disney's movie and musical for years, but only recently found people just as in love with it as me. (Lolz, hi B&S!)

What always bugs me is that in no decent retelling is there the Beast's side of the story. I hoped I've fixed that, at least for Disney.

Disclaimer: The only BatB things I own are my musical soundtrack and my plushie Beast. I do not own the movie, plot, musical, or anything. Disney owns it, along with about half the planet.

_

* * *

_

_People look at me, look at what happened, and think I must have been born that way. That I had always been a selfish, cold brat. My parents must have been monsters to have raised me to become what I was. I wouldn't know; my mother died when I was born, and my father died when I was a young boy. I remember the day when Mrs. Potts told me what had happened._

"Vincent, dear, come here for a moment."

I looked up from the window I was staring out of, a pastime that always drove my then-governess "batty" as Mrs. Potts put it. As a six-year-old, I couldn't read the expression on her normally cheerful face; I only knew it probably wasn't good. "I didn't take the pastries from the kitchen, it was Jean-Claude!" I said instantly.

Mrs. Potts smiled, but there was sadness in her eyes. "No, dear boy. It's not about the pastries. It's about your father."

She now had my full attention. I noticed the white letter in her hand. "Is Papa coming home soon?" I asked eagerly. Mrs. Potts shook her head. Sighing, she came over and pulled me into her lap.

"Vincent, do you remember what your father told you when your grandmother died last year?" she asked. What a silly question. Of course I did. My mother's mother had lived with us for as long as I could remember, and I'd loved her dearly, not having my own mother to raise me. Papa had told me she'd died when I was born.

"Papa said she was going to a better place and that she wouldn't be sick anymore," I replied. "Why?"

Mrs. Potts looked at her husband, Gregory Potts. Mr. Potts shook his head sadly and approached us. "Vincent…you know your father's been ill lately, don't you?"

I nodded. Papa was usually ill, and it was nothing new to me. Mr. Potts took care of any fatherly things Papa couldn't carry out.

Mrs. Potts embraced me tightly. "He finally died last night, Vincent." I looked up, stunned.

"Died? You mean, he's gone?

Mr. Potts nodded sadly, putting a hand on my shoulder. "He's been ill since your mother died six years ago, Vincent. After your grandmother died, the doctors said it was a matter of time before he followed them."

I looked from Gregory to Mrs. Potts and back again, hoping to see some sort of joking expression. When I realized it was no joke, I broke down sobbing in Mrs. Potts' lap, hysterical.

Papa was buried within the week. Maman's friend and my grandmother's caretaker, Lucille de la Grande Bouche, or Madame, sang in place of a chorus. She lived in the castle after that, as she was my godmother. I did have grandparents, but they were the type that favored the eldest son over the younger, and never paid any attention to my father or his family. They wanted nothing to do with me.

For the first month or so, I merely cried or sat in my room. First my mother, who I'd never met but still loved, then my father. I hadn't know my father well, since he was always ill or gone, but I'd hoped one day we'd become closer. Now, of course, we couldn't.

Mrs. Potts and Madame never tried to take the place of my mother or my grandmother, whom I was closest to; they merely tried to provide a motherly presence. Mrs. Potts had several children, most of the adopted waifs from the nearby village, so it was mostly her. Madame related some of the more humorous times she'd had with Maman and generally tried to cheer me up. But I wouldn't allow it.

It became worse when Gregory Potts died a few winters later from a fever. Mr. Potts had been the closest to a father I'd ever really had, my own being a rather poor one in terms of quality time and other father-son type things. With him gone, I felt truly abandoned, even though Mrs. Potts tried her best. I felt I was doomed to lose everyone I loved. Who was next? Mrs. Potts? Madame?

By the time I was ten, I had reached a decision. Caring about others only caused heartache and pain; from now on, I would only care for myself. I ordered the servants around and paid them no heed unless it suited me. I flew into a temper at the slightest insult or accident. The servants hurried around, trying to appease me and giving me whatever it was I wanted; watching them scurry off became a favorite pastime of mine.

The arrival of Cogsworth did little to help matters any. Madame had met him at one of her many opera performances and had recommended him as Gregory's successor. Mrs. Potts liked him, so I was predisposed to give the tightly wound Englishman a chance. At the time, though, that was all I was going to give him. I was an angry boy, and didn't like massive changes.

Within three years, Lumière became my maître d'. I'd heard him talking to Madame and asking how they dealt with me.

"He's an…angry and hateful boy, I'll admit, but I owe it to his mother," Madame explained. "He lost most of the people he had ever cared for at such a young age; I pity him."

"Still! Why spoil the boy?" I tensed. I was not spoiled.

Madame sighed. "It's easier to let him have his way than try to discipline him, especially now that's he's a young man." Then she added something in some language I didn't speak, and Lumière agreed.

It was only the thought that she had known my mother that kept me from sending Madame away after I heard that conversation. They must have discovered I'd heard because both avoided me for a short time after.

_

* * *

_

_Christmas Eve…my fifteenth year_

I sat lazily in the giant chair in the main hall. The gifts this year were boring, and the last one was the worst. Cogsworth and Lumière knew full well that I hadn't read anything since I was eight, and they had the gall to give me a book. A book! I'd thrown it aside the second I recognized it for what it was.

I was almost ready to declare the holiday over when a loud knock cut me off. I waited for someone to get it; when no one did, I got up and answered the door myself. _No more holidays for the staff, _I decided as I flung the doors open.

An old hag stood there, bent over and hacking. Disgusted, I demanded, "What do you want?"

"Please sir," she said softly, "may I come in and get away from the bitter cold?" I looked at the hideous old woman and outright laughed at her.

"Me, allow you to stay in my castle? You'd have to pay me," I scoffed. "Get out."

The old lady looked up at me. "Please, do not let your judgment be clouded by my appearance, Prince Vincent. As for payment, I can offer but a single rose." She drew the pale pink blossom from her rags. I looked at it. Roses didn't bloom in December; it must be fake, and a poor imitation at that.

"A fake rose?" I said incredulously. "You must be mad and hideous. Get out before I send for the hounds." I began to slam the door shut.

A pale pink light emitted from the rose. "I was afraid you'd say that," the old woman said in a very young voice. She began to levitate and her guise as an old beggar woman disappeared as she became a young enchantress. I stumbled away from the door and fell on my knees.

"My lady! If I had known, believe me I would have never-" I began. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my servants also fall to the ground, and Babette fainted in Lumière's arms.

"Silence!" the Enchantress demanded. "I have watched you long and hard, Prince Vincent, the victorious. You are no more than a spoiled brat who cannot appreciate anything more than your wishes and what you want. I had hope for you as a young child; tonight proved me wrong." She drew the rose to her. "By refusing to allow a beggar woman in need of shelter, something your parents had done on many occasions, merely because she as poor and ugly, you have become a beast in human guise. From tonight, you will no longer be even that. You shall be a true Beast!"

With that, she formed a massive fireball in one hand and threw it at me. For the first time in seven years, I felt actual pain and cried out. The flames surrounded me, twisting my shape into a large, hulking mass of bone, sinew, and fur. Horns painfully erupted from my head, and I could see my hands become massive paws with semi-retractable claws. The shirt I wore shredded under the sudden change in my size, and I could hear my voice become less human and more bestial.

I thought of my appearance: tall, strong, with what Madame had called "gorgeous almost auburn hair". Still hidden by the flame, I ran my hands…my _paws _over my face. Jutting jaw, fangs….I was hideous. Somehow, that hurt worst than any of the physical transformations.

The flame dissipated and I heard Lumière mutter, "_Mon Dieu…_" I could only imagine how I looked to my servants, no longer the handsome human prince they had served. I glanced in the mirror on the wall and nearly screamed. I terrified myself.

Lumière's voice drew the attention of the Enchantress to the gathered servants. "I feel sorry for what I must do now," she said. "You could have helped him, taught him better than you did. He came to think of you as mere objects, so mere objects you shall become." She waved her hand over them and I watched in horror as Mrs. Potts, the one person who had remained with me throughout my life, take on aspects of a teapot. Her youngest son, the one everyone called Chip, shrunk considerably and became a teacup.

The same was happening to every one of my servants. Instead of humans, I saw humanoid feather dusters, clocks, wardrobes, and dishrags. "Since you were doing what you thought best at first, and later were afraid to disobey your master," the Enchantress explained, "you shall not suffer from instant transformation. Over the course of the years, each of you shall slowly lose any humanity and in the end become objects completely."

"At the end?" Cogsworth, looking like an overgrown mantle clock, squeaked. "At the end of what, may I ask?"

The Enchantress sent the rose towards me. "This is an enchanted rose. Had you accepted it, you would have found immense happiness the rest of your life. Instead, it shall be the timekeeper. In order to break the spell, young Prince, you must learn to do something you are currently incapable of. You must learn to love someone, and earn her love in return, before the last petal falls from the rose." I looked at the rose, my undoing.

"Like this?" I asked, cringing at my new, harsh voice.

"Like that," confirmed that wretched Enchantress. "The rose will bloom for a while, so do not worry, Beast. And I will not keep you away from the outside world forever. You never enjoyed life, merely watched, so I give you this mirror. Merely tell it what you wish to see and it will show it to you. Do not ask it to show me or the one who is to break the spell; the mirror will shatter and the rose will die instantly if you do.

"To ensure you stay hidden from the outside world, the gardens that surround this castle will become a dark and dangerous forest, infested with wolves and all manners of vicious creatures. They will attack anyone who enters the forest should they scent them."

With that, the Enchantress gave one last look around the room and vanished.

No one said a word for several minutes. Finally, Mrs. Potts ventured a question. "Vincent-"

I whirled on the elderly woman-turned-teapot. "_NEVER _mention that name in my castle again! I never want to hear that name, or the word 'enchantress' ever again. Do you understand?"

Those servants who remained conscious nodded furiously. I stormed past them to my room in the West Wing, smashing mirrors as I went. I couldn't bear to see my reflection. The only mirror that escaped my rage was the magic one I held in one hand-paw. In my other, I held the cursed rose.

My castle, once made of what looked like white marble and glass, had transformed into cold gray stone and harsh metal. My room remained unchanged, having always been dark and foreboding.

I set the mirror on a small table that had appeared next to my balcony. The rose floated a few inches above the surface of the table, and I knew I'd need something to protect it. I found a glass dome, once used to keep a portrait safe, on a shelf and covered my precious rose with it. My world had shrunk so much in the space of a few minutes.

Something moved behind me, causing me to whirl around. My portrait, one I had sat for just three months ago, stared back at me. Ashamed and angry, I slashed at it with my powerful claws and threw it across the room.

Outside, a blizzard raged on. Furious at myself, at the Enchantress, at my parents for leaving me, I stood out in the storm…and howled.

* * *

Let me know whatcha think. And thanks to Trudi for beta-ing this and my subsequent chapters! 


	2. Intruders

Wow...not a bad reaction for my first BatB fic...thanks to all who reviewed!

On with the show!

* * *

Years passed, though I no longer kept track of them. I no longer cared to know how long I'd been in this…form, this body I'd come to call my own. I no longer behaved like a human; four legs were faster than trying to walk on two, and my paws had trouble working with silverware.

I could hardly bear the sight of my servants, the only ones who had stayed with me, slowly becoming less and less human as the days passed. I knew it was my fault, and that they had never done anything wrong. I was angry with myself for dragging them into this, and took it out on them.

Two things had not changed with the transformation. My temper was still renowned, and my eyes stayed the same ice blue they'd been when I was born. I was larger, hairier, and more bestial, but my eyes stood out as a testament to what I once was, and they plagued me.

Most of the lower servants avoided me, leaving Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Babette to tend to me. (Madame, now a wardrobe, was stuck in a room and could not fit through the door.) Several times, I sent one of them running in fear of my temper. Eventually, they were the only ones who dared to even stand near the staircase to my wing. I was fine with that; I wanted no company.

The rose became my very life as time went on. No one was allowed near the table it floated above, and I guarded it as though it was some precious jewel. No one touched or looked in mirror either; I was the only one who used it. I watched as my father's parents died and left the throne of France to my uncle, a man I'd met only twice. Mrs. Potts assured me that he was good man, and would run the country fairly, but I no longer cared. I wasn't a part of that world anymore; my castle had become the only world that mattered.

* * *

A chill breeze stirred my fur as I stood alone on my balcony. I could hear the wolves howling in the distance like they had for so many years. They had become the first sound I heard when I woke from nightmare-ridden sleep, and the last thing I heard at night.

Faint cries echoed up to me; a man this time. The last time it had been a lost child. I no longer felt for the victims of the wolves' savage hunger. They were too numerous now.

_Clang! _

The sound of my gates slamming shut shook me out of reverie. My gates…slamming shut. They were never open! I whirled around and looked towards the gates. A small, insignificant speck was running as fast as it could away from the gates and towards my castle. The wolves' victim had gotten away.

I turned towards my room. Cogsworth had strict instructions not to let anyone in unless by miracle it was the Enchantress. That Enchantress had to be the only human alive who could stand the sight of me. I could hardly bear it myself.

I could trust Cogsworth to keep out the intruder. _Lumière would insist on letting him in,_ I reminded myself. Hopefully, he was off chasing Babette. Assured the intruder was still outside, where he would remain, I stalked downstairs.

Voices coming from the den reached me at the foot of the staircase. I could hear Lumière and Babette arguing over something trivial, and Cogsworth was outraged about something.

"Lumière, listen to me! We have to get him out of here! Do you have any idea what the Master will do if he finds out we let a stranger in?"

They what?

"Calm yourself, Cogsworth! The Master will never have to know!"

They let a stranger in my castle, directly disobeying me, and Lumière thought I wouldn't find out? Furious, I stormed down the last few stairs, roaring. I could hear Lumière's panicked voice adding, "As I was saying…he's got to find out sooner or later."

I entered the den, blowing out the fire Lumière had no doubt lit. "There's a stranger here…" I growled, looking around for any signs of the trespasser. Lumière gulped and turned to me.

"Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was set upon by wolves-"

I didn't care. "Who let him in?" Cogsworth, quaking under a blanket, stammered something about being against the whole operation, but I silenced him with a roar.

"Who dared disobey me? You have all betrayed me!" I roared. I hadn't noticed Mrs. Potts or her son in the room, but she led him out quickly, muttering something that sounding vaguely like "Oh, dear."

Someone fell from the chair in front of the now-extinguished fireplace. I leapt on the chair, my chair. "Who are you?" I demanded, glaring at the older man that now lay quaking on the floor. He seemed terrified, as he should have been. He was a trespasser on _my _property, and I planned to teach him a lesson.

"M…Maurice…"

"What are you doing in my castle?"

"I lost my way in the woods and the wolves…."

"You're not welcome here!" The man nodded, not looking up at me.

"I'm sorry! I'll just be on my way!" He got up and noticed who towered over him. I watched as his face became a mix of fear and disgust. Sudden humiliation flooded over me. The man had no idea what it was like to look like this….how dare he stare at me?

I growled, "It's hideous, isn't it? You've come to stare at the Beast, haven't you?!"

The man, Maurice, shook his head furiously. "No, I meant no harm! I was merely looking for a place to stay!" He backed up, tripping on the rug. I swooped down over him.

"I'll give you a place to stay!" I grabbed him by the shirt and brought him closer. "You come into my castle without my permission; you'll stay in my castle. In the dungeon!" I carried the terrified human down into my dungeons, ignoring his pleas for mercy. He could _not _be allowed to leave. If he did, he'd no doubt tell everyone about the Beast in the castle and mobs of people would come, trying to find me. My solitude would be ruined.

The man mentioned his daughter, but I was too furious to let it register at the time. A suit of armor sprang to attention as I approached and threw open the door to one of the cells. "You're safe from the wolves in there!" I taunted him, shoving him in and shutting the door.

"Please! My daughter! She's all alone!" I locked his door and turned from him, placing the key in one of the few pockets my clothing still had.

"You should have thought of her before you trespassed!" I replied, leaving him in the dungeon.

Mrs. Potts met me at the top of the stairs leading away from the dungeon. "Master, was that really necessary?" she asked gently. "The poor soul merely needed a place to stay and avoid the wolves." I glared at the housekeeper, struggling to keep the roar out of my voice.

"He trespassed," I said. "You had orders to bar any intruders who made it past the wolves, yet you deliberately disobeyed me. Be glad I only threw _him_ in the dungeons and not you!" I swept past her and the others who had gathered there.

Fuming, I went back to the West Wing and reached for my mirror. "Show me the old man!" The mirror glowed for a moment, then an image of my prisoner curled on the floor came into focus.

"Belle, Belle, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he repeated. A hacking cough racked his body, silencing his mantra for a few seconds. He sat up and looked around at his surroundings before collapsing.

The mirror cleared and I threw it down in anger. Curse this old man! Like so many times before, I looked out at the night sky and roared in anger and frustration. Curse that Enchantress!

I didn't sleep that night, haunted with by sound of the man crying for mercy and the image of him collapsing. For the first time in almost twenty years, I felt slight remorse for my actions. The only thing that kept me from releasing my prisoner was the fact that he had trespassed and the fear of having people gawk at me…or worse. It was my right to punish him as I saw fit.

For the second time in as many days, I heard the sound of my gates opening and then slamming shut. I didn't move from my spot in the West Wing, certain that someone had let the old man out and he was trying to escape. Of course, the wolves would chase him back here, and I'd handle it then. I took my mirror and demanded to see the prisoner.

He was still in his cell, coughing and hacking. Once the image faded, I tried again. The man hadn't left, and the door remained shut and locked. "Show me the intruder," I ordered the mirror, daring it to show the old man again.

It didn't. A girl, not much younger than I would have been had I remained human, was walking through my castle, calling for someone. I could see Lumière slightly ahead of her, taking care to remain out of sight as he led her down to the dungeon. She must be the old man's daughter.

I was furious. Two intruders? Before long, an entire village would be at my door. I left the West Wing, taking secret passages only I knew of to reach the dungeons before that girl.

She had arrived before I did, but I remained in the shadows, watching her. In the dark, I realized how small the girl was. She looked almost like a china doll, fragile and pale. She seemed even paler in the moonlight that shown down through a hole in the ceiling.

Nothing as beautiful as the girl had been in the castle for years. A long-forgotten part of me kept me from demanding she leave; I stood and waited, watching the girl and her father.

"Belle, you must leave this place!" the old man insisted.

The girl, Belle, wrapped a scarf around his hands. "Who's done this to you?" The man shook his head.

"There's no time to explain. You must go now!" Belle stood and tried the door.

"I won't leave you here!" I made to stop her, but she whirled around and I slipped back. "Who's there? I know someone's there! Who are you?"

Panting slightly, I spoke. "The master of this castle." The girl grew indignant.

"Then you're the one who's responsible for this! Release my father at once!" she demanded, turning towards my voice.

I growled in anger. She had no right to speak to me like that. "I am the master of this castle! I take orders from no one!" I roared and the suit of armor standing by the cell took the girl, trying to drag her away. Surprisingly, the girl fought against it and broke loose.

"Forgive me! Please, let him out! Can't you see he's not well?" I growled again. This girl was trying my patience, what little I had.

"Then he should not have trespassed here!" I motioned for the suit to take her away, but again she broke free.

"But he could die!"

I whirled around, careful to remain in the shadows. "He came into my home uninvited and now he will suffer the consequences!" I roared. She winced at my roar, but remained adamant.

"Please…I'll do anything!" she cried. I scoffed.

"There's nothing you can do," I replied, turning around and heading back to my wing. _There's nothing anyone can do anymore._

I heard the girl take a few steps closer to me. "Please, wait!"

"I said there's nothing you can do!"

"Take me instead."

Time stopped. I turned back around to face the girl. For the first time I noticed just how beautiful she truly was. It made me even more aware and ashamed of my hideous shape.

"What did you say?" She would really offer herself instead of her father?

"Take me instead," she repeated slowly, as if I were a child who didn't understand.

From behind her, her father cried out. "Belle!"

I growled to silence him before turning back to the girl. "You would do that? You would take his place?"

The girl sniffed, tears in her eyes. "If I did, would let him go?" I thought about it. My time was running out, I knew that. I figured that if I wanted any chance at becoming a human, I would need to find a way to keep a girl here. Here was girl, a beautiful girl, and she was offering to become my prisoner in place of her father. Perhaps….she was the one who could save me.

"Yes…but you must promise to stay here forever," I muttered, unsure if I could trust her not to run away unless she promised. I heard the old man cry out and saw the girl stiffen.

"Forever? But that's not fair…" She turned back to her father.

"Forever or he dies in the dungeon!" I watched as the old man reached for his daughter and took her hands in his.

"Belle, listen to me. I've lived my life!" Belle looked back towards my shadow.

"Come into the light," she demanded.

_No! She takes one look at you and you're doomed! She makes her choice first, _a voice in the back of my head warned. I growled.

_She has a right to know whom it is she's promising to stay with forever before promising, _another voice, one I usually ignored, pointed out. I took a deep breath and slowly slid into the torch light.

I watched as her face went from curious and frightened to terrified. She looked at me, then looked back at her father. "You have my word."

"Done!" I brushed her aside and opened the cell door. I grabbed the old man and shoved him to the armor. "Take him out!" I ordered.

"No! I'm begging you! Spare my daughter!" The girl tried to get to her father; I pushed her away and kept them apart. If I let them speak, no doubt the father would talk his daughter out of her promise and I'd be left with no one.

"No! Not yet! Wait! Papa!"

"Belle! Belle! Let her go!" The man's cries faded as the armor led him away. Belle collapsed on the floor in tears.

"Master…"

I spun around to face Lumière, his hands aglow. He backed away, then came forward again. "Master…since the girl is going to be staying with for, ahem, quite some time…perhaps you would offer her a more…comfortable room?" I growled and he slinked away. I turned to go.

"You didn't let me say goodbye."

I stopped. "What?" What was she saying?

The girl looked up at me, her face red with tears. "I'm never going to see him again and I didn't even get to say goodbye!" She held her head in her hands and wept.

I shifted uncomfortably. I had grown up around women, but most were frightened of my temper or scurrying around to get whatever I wanted at that moment. Never did any of them cry or make a scene like this one was.

Maybe, for once, Lumière was right. "I'll…show you to your room." The girl stopped her sobbing.

"My room? But I thought…" I whirled on her.

"Do you want to stay in the dungeon?" I demanded. She shook her head. "Then follow…" I reached for her, only to have her shirk from my touch. "You follow me." I swept past her to the stairs, my cape brushing against her leg for a brief moment. The girl hurried after me.

I led her up to the third floor of the castle, the highest except for my wing. "The castle is now your home," I informed her. "You can go anywhere you like except the West Wing." She could not know about the rose or the mirror; both were too precious to me. And, somewhere inside, I was embarrassed. My room was the den of a Beast, not a place for anyone but a Beast, and especially not a beautiful girl.

"Why? What's in the West-" I stopped and turned to her. She was questioning _me_?

"It's forbidden! You are never to set foot in there. Do you understand?" She didn't answer fast enough. "Do you understand?" I roared.

"Yes!" she cried, shaking. I nodded and led her forward. We came to a room in the East Wing, as far from mine as possible.

"This is your room," I said gruffly. I could see Lumière standing down the hall, waving at me to say more. I paused, at a loss for words. "I…hope you'll be comfortable here." I opened the door and motioned for the girl to enter. "If you need anything, my servants will attend you."

"Invite her to dinner," Lumière muttered just loud enough for me to here. As a Beast, my hearing was considerably better than that of a human.

I sighed, exasperated. "And one more thing. You will join me for dinner." The girl looked ready to refuse, so I added, "That is not a request!" I slammed her door and fled back towards my own room.

"A girl. A girl! A girl managed to get past the wolves and Lord knew what else lives in those cursed woods," I muttered, pacing. I hadn't seen a human face in years, and suddenly two faces had appeared, one of them a beautiful young girl. The part of me that still hoped to be free of this curse knew she could be the one to finally release me, but the sensible part of me knew only a fool would hope for something so impossible. "She's so beautiful and perfect," I murmured, resting a paw on the glass dome protecting the rose. Three petals lay at the bottom of the dome, a sign my time was finally running out.

The old man had called her Belle. The name suited her well. _Belle…_I looked out at the forest. Snow had started to fall and sky was a dark gray, a sign of more to come. Sighing, I turned away.


	3. Go Ahead and Starve

'Nother Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did.

* * *

"It's time for dinner! Where is she?"

I stormed into the dining room, anxious. I hadn't had human contact in so long; the thought of eating dinner with a lovely girl like Belle actually frightened me.

Cogsworth jumped. "Perhaps I should go see!" I watched as my head of household trotted off, a winding handle now on his back. I sighed.

"What's taking so long?" I paced in front of the fireplace. Mrs. Potts came over and put the only hand she had left on my shoulder.

"Please be patient, sire. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day," she reminded me. I nodded and calmed down a bit, but continued to pace. Lumière coughed behind me.

"Master…have you thought that perhaps she could be the one to break the spell?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I have!" I looked towards the fire. "I'm not a fool." Lumière attempted to clap, but merely succeeded in making a loud clanging sound when the holders that were once his hands met.

"_Très bien_. You fall in love with her," here he lit one candle, "she falls in love with you," now the other, "and poof! The spell is broken!" He looked proud. "We'll be human again!"

Mrs. Potts shook her head. "Not so, Lumière. These things normally take time." She gave him a knowing look. He blushed for a moment, then pointed in the direction of my room.

"But the rose has already begun to wilt!"

They continued bickering for a few minutes before I silenced them. "It's no use!" I began pacing again. "She's so beautiful and I'm…well, look at me!" I stood in front of them, arms outstretched. Lumière muttered something that warranted a slap from Mrs. Potts

"Oh, you must help her to see past all that!" she replied, trying to comfort me. I threw my arms up in frustration and started again with my pacing. A nervous habit.

"But I don't know how!" It was true. I'd never felt the need to get anyone to look past my outward appearances before the spell, and had no idea how to get Belle to do so.

Mrs. Potts tsked. "Well, you could start by trying to make yourself look more presentable. Stand up straight. Try to act like a gentleman." I forced my hunched shoulders straight and looked at her. She nodded.

"Impress her with your rapier wit." I gave Lumière a look. We both knew I had no wit whatsoever. He shrugged. "Shower her with compliments!"

The advice went on in this way, contradicting each other, until they reached one point they agreed on. By this time, I was annoyed.

"Above all-"

"WHAT?" Mrs. Potts and Lumière looked at each other.

"You must control your temper!" I sighed and put a paw to my forehead. This was going to be harder than I'd hoped.

Cogsworth came in, humming some annoying song and trying to look innocent. I turned to him, expectant. "Well?"

He looked at me, feigning ignorance. "What?"

"Where is she?"

"Who?" Cogsworth was pathetic actor. Lumière shot him a look and he brightened up. "Oh yes! The girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of…situation being what it is…she's not coming."

I shook my head. I must have heard him wrong. "What did you say?" I threatened. Cogsworth gulped.

"She's not coming."

She wasn't coming. My nervousness evaporated into anger. I'd _ordered _to come to dinner, and she had the nerve to refuse. Very well, then. If she wouldn't come on her own, I'd make her come. I stormed out of the dining room and towards the East Wing. I heard Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Lumière rushing along behind me.

"Your Grace! Your Lordship! Let's not be hasty!" Cogsworth cried out, getting in front of me.

"Get out the way." I brushed him aside and continued to Belle's door. They tried to stop me, but growled and they moved. I threw open the door.

Belle sat on her bed, Madame with her. I had completely forgotten this was the room Madame was confined to. "I thought I told you to come down to dinner," I said, deceptively calm.

Belle didn't turn to me. "I'm not hungry." I growled.

"I am the master of this castle! I'm telling you to come down to dinner!" Belle looked over her shoulder.

"And _I'm_ telling _you _I'm not hungry." I turned her around so she faced me. She looked up, a defiant look on her face.

"You're hungry if I say you're hungry," I informed her. She laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't go ordering people to be hungry! It doesn't work like that!"

I took a breath, trying to take Mrs. Potts' advice and control my temper. "I can-"

"Besides, it's rude."

Rude? I'd show her rude. "Well, how about this? If you do not come down, I will drag you by the hair-"

Lumière's cough stopped me. "Master, that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections…" he offered.

Cogsworth nodded. "Please, attempt to be a gentleman."

I looked at them, frustrated. "But why is she being so difficult?" I turned back to Belle before they could respond. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you being such a bully?" she retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I want you to come down to dinner!" I realized how stupid this was, but I wasn't about to let her win an argument. She looked triumphant.

"So…you admit you're being a bully?" she asked.

I tensed, ready to strike her. I'd had enough of her smart mouth and stubbornness. Mrs. Potts saw me bring my arm back. "Deep breaths, Master. Deep breaths." I closed my eyes and faced my servants, trying to calm down.

"I will give her one last chance," I informed them. To Belle, I said, "Would you be so kind as to join me for dinner?"

"Ah-ah-ah…we say please," muttered Cogsworth. I glared at him.

"Please." Belle turned away from me.

"No, thank you!" I let my head fall, counting slowly before I spoke again.

"Fine. Then starve!" I stormed out and slammed her door shut. Cogsworth chased after me.

"Master!" I whirled back around.

"If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all!" I declared, retreating back to my wing. Once there, I slammed my door and stormed over to the mirror.

"I ask nicely but she still refuses! What does she want me to do? Beg?" I grabbed the mirror. "Show me the girl!"

My own face was momentarily reflected back at me, reminding me that I couldn't have honestly expected Belle to accept, before switching to her and Madame.

"I know the Master may seem a tad…temperamental," Madame was saying, "but underneath all that…matted and…dirty fur, he's not such a bad fellow. Oh, why don't you give him a chance?"

I looked at my arm. Madame was right; my fur was matted and filthy. Belle's voice drew me back to the mirror.

"Why should I? Did he give my father a chance?" she challenged. Madame looked defeated.

"Well, no…but once you get to know him-"

Belle cut her off. "I don't want to "get to know him"! I don't want to have anything to do with him!" The image faded.

I set the mirror down, stung. "I'm an idiot," I muttered. "She'll never see me as anything but a…monster!" I looked towards what I had once thought were the heavens. "How much longer?" I demanded. "How much longer do I have to take this! I made a mistake! A stupid, stupid mistake…" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one more petal fall from the rose.

"No…oh no. What did Mrs. Potts and Lumière say?" I asked myself, frantic. _Shower her with compliments. _That would be easy enough; Belle was the most beautiful girl I could ever remember seeing. _Be sincere _Again, easy. _Impress her with your wit. _If I attempted to do that, I'd end up making a bigger fool of myself. _Act like a gentleman._

Act like a gentleman.

Act like a gentle man.

That was it. I'd go and apologize to Belle. But how?

I had said if she did eat with me, she wouldn't eat at all. Therefore, going to the kitchen and having the servants make up a tray for her would be a good try. I didn't expect it to help much, but I felt it was better to try than sit here and give up. Hopeful, I left the West Wing in a hurry.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviews (and Trudi for beta-ing. You're gonna have a Gaston-sized ego at this rate).


	4. Running Roses

No babble this time, just fanfic.

* * *

After the curse had been laid on the castle, the chef-turned-stove had forbidden me from entering the kitchens. I frightened the maids, causing them to drop something or to faint. As such, over the years I'd forgotten where the kitchen was. I knew it was on the lowest level, but that was it.

Frustrated and fed up with trying, I sent one of the maids to make up the tray. It was getting harder to discern one feather duster from another, but I think I sent Babette. If that were the case, Lumière would know before the night was through, and the entire castle would have heard by morning.

The maid came back with the tray, smiling. "Master, are you really going to apologize to the girl?" she asked. Her voice gave her away. It was Babette.

In an attempt to hide my nervousness, I became gruff. "She's the last chance to break the spell," I muttered. "I have no chance of that if I don't apologize."

Babette smiled wider and clapped. I noticed her hands were now feathers. "Oh, _merci le Dieu!_" She hurried off, no doubt to find Lumière.

I rolled my eyes and headed for Belle's room. Balancing the tray with my paws was proving harder than I'd anticipated. "Act like a gentleman," I told myself. "Act like a gentleman." I reached Belle's door. "This'll be good."

I carefully held the tray with one paw as I tried to politely knock on the door. "Belle?" No response. I tried again. "Belle?" More silence. I almost opened the door, but Cogsworth's pompous voice came from the other end of the hall. I ducked into the shadow of a massive statue.

He was leading Belle and Lumière down the hallway. Belle had a hold of Lumière's arm, trying to seem interested in whatever Cogsworth was ranting on about. I caught a small bit of the conversation as they drew closer.

"…late neo-classic baroque period. And as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it!" Cogsworth began to laugh uproariously at his own joke, while Belle merely grimaced. I had heard this pathetic attempt at what Cogsworth called "humor" before and merely shook my head.

Cogsworth eventually noticed that no one else was laughing and continued with the tour. Belle stopped Lumière before following him.

"Oh, Lumière, it's so beautiful!" Lumière nodded proudly. "I had no idea. Now if only he weren't here." Belle scowled.

"Who? Cogsworth? You'll get used to him. I have," Lumière assured her. Belle smiled, but shook her head.

"Not Cogsworth. That…Beast. Knowing he's around here somewhere…ruins the beauty of this place," she explained. Lumière turned his head and led Belle away after Cogsworth.

I came out from behind the statue. "'Act like a gentleman'", I scoffed. The mere thought of my presence disgusted her. Angry with myself for being so stupid, I threw the tray aside and returned to the West Wing.

The usual comforting walls of my private lair seemed to constricting for once. I went out onto the balcony and jumped up to the roof.

The snow had stopped falling for now, but the sky told of more later that night. I sat on the roof, something I had started doing once I realized I could jump that high. Even in my wing I could not be certain of absolute solitude, since Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Lumière frequently came to me there. Babette accompanied Lumière, but she never spoke or came on her own.

I pressed my paws to my forehead, frustrated. The Enchantress _knew_ it would be impossible to break this spell…why even give me hope that it could be? I was tempted to crush the rose under my paw, but I knew that if I did, the servants would become objects and I'd be alone in this castle. They didn't deserve to be cursed because of my mistake; I realized that now. At first I was glad that I wasn't alone in suffering, but now I saw that it hurt them to watch as their friends and family became less human and more object. Ten of the children Mrs. Potts had adopted over the years had already become completely teacups or saucers; I'd heard her sobbing when she realized it.

A sound below me drew me back into the real world. Someone was in the West Wing, and they were near my table. That meant it could only be _her._

I jumped from the roof with a cat-like grace and watched as she looked around her. She hadn't seen my rose yet. I was about to enter and catch her disobeying me when she turned and saw the rose.

Belle approached the rose like she was being pulled by it. Carefully, she reached out to remove the dome and touch the rose.

The rose. No one had touched it since I'd covered it with the dome. I was afraid to crush it and be doomed to this form. And Belle. She had deliberately gone against my orders and entered my room. Wasn't it enough that I gave her the rest of the entire castle? She had to come into _my_ room and tried to touch the rose. My rose. Furious, I roared.

"Don't touch that!"

I swept in and covered the rose again. Belle stumbled away from me, clearly startled. "I-I'm sorry," she mumbled.

I paid her no mind until I was content that my precious rose was safe and in one piece. Fuming, I turned to her.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. Belle stood and backed away as fast as she could. I went after her. "I told you never to come here!"

"I know, and I…"

I cut her off as I grabbed her arms. She trembled in my grasp. "Do you realize what you could have DONE?!" I let go, too angry to realize there was no way she could have. "Get out!" Belle ran, and I chased after her until we were at the top of the stairs leading to the lower levels. "You had no right to be there!" I cried, stopping Belle when she tried to flee. She halted and turned towards me, tears in her eyes. "NO RIGHT!"

"I'm sorry!"

As I screamed, she tried to escaped again, but this time I grabbed her sleeve and pulled her back. The sleeve tore, and Belle fell to the floor. Too late, I realized what I'd done. Horrified, I tried to approach Belle. "Oh…no…"

"Don't touch me!" Belle scrambled from the floor and fled down the stairs, clutching her sleeve. "Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!"

I chased after her, this time hoping to apologize. "I'm sorry!" I called out. Too late. She'd grabbed her cloak and ran out the door. "I'm sorry!" I stopped. "I didn't mean to hurt you!" Realizing it was hopeless, I went back up the stairs, muttering to myself. "You don't understand. There's just…so little left of me…."

Once in the West Wing, I looked at the mirror and the rose. More petals had fallen, whether from design or from my outburst I didn't know. I went out to the balcony, ashamed.

How could I have been so blind? I'd had her. I'd had the girl who could possibly break the spell, and I'd frightened her away. If I couldn't learn to love her, then there was no hope for anyone in my castle. I would remain a Beast, and my servants would become mere tools.

I was an idiot. There was no point in keeping the rose alive any longer; I was doomed any way. I entered my room and removed the glass dome from the rose, the thing that had taunted me for too long. Closing my eyes, I went to destroy it.

My paw brushed the mirror. The mirror. Maybe it wasn't too late. Quickly, I grabbed the mirror and looked into it. "Show me Belle," I whispered, hoping I'd find that she'd come back.

The wolves had found her. I saw her running away from the entire pack…and they were catching up.

I set the mirror down and covered the rose once more. Belle was in trouble…she may have run from me, but no one deserved to be mauled by those wolves. I'd seen what they did to victims before, through the mirror. It was not a pretty sight.

The fastest way to the forest was from my balcony, but no one could survive that fall. I left the West Wing, racing on all fours to the door.

"Master! What's wrong?" I turned at the sound of Cogsworth's voice. Lumière and Mrs. Potts weren't too far behind him.

"Belle's run into the wolves," was all I said before leaving the castle.

It wasn't hard to find them. Belle's cries for help could be heard a mile away. By the time I'd reached them, the wolves had managed to bring Belle to the ground and were snapping at her ankles.

"Help! Please!"

I raced forward with a roar that stopped the wolves for a moment before turning on me. I threw one that had tackled Belle to the side, hearing it hit a tree or a rock. Belle cowered against a rock and I moved to stand over her, growling my challenge to the wolves. It was foolish to think I would scare them off on all fours, so I stood on my back paws, hunched over.

They jumped on me. With a roar, I threw most off. The more timid ones left, but the bolder ones, the males, renewed their attack.

"Duck!" I obeyed Belle's voice and ducked as a massive branch swung over my head. A wolf had been prepared to pounce on my neck as the others occupied me and Belle knocked it off course and into the snow.

Most of the others fled after that, but what I knew to be the alpha male and two others attacked me again, sinking their teeth in past my fur and into my skin. Howling with pain, I threw them off into the snow, taking patches of my fur with them. Finally, all the wolves ran.

Something wet fell on my back paws. Looking down, I realized it was blood. My blood. As the adrenaline died down, I felt the wounds the wolves had given me and the pain made me feel nauseous. With a faint groan, I collapsed.

I heard Belle start to run off in the other direction, towards what must have been her home. She stopped, and I heard her mutter what sounded like "_Mon Dieu"_ before her footsteps drew closer. Something heavy fell on me, and I knew she'd covered me with her cloak.

Belle's face appeared next to me on the ground. She was kneeling. "Can you stand or walk at all?" she asked.

In response, I tried to stumble back to the castle, but collapsed before I'd gotten very far. "Clearly that's a no," Belle murmured, helping me to stand. "You need to get back inside the castle," she said to me. "Lean on me."

Careful not to hurt her any more than she already was, I allowed her to lead me back to the castle. It took considerably longer, but we did get there.

Cogsworth and Lumière were shocked when the doors opened, whether because Belle was back or because we both looked awful I couldn't tell. "Mrs. Potts! Hot water and bandages!" Cogsworth called once he'd regained his senses. "Lumière! Go get a fire started in the den!"

Lumière nodded and hurried away. I dimly noticed that, although I'd only been gone a few hours at most, Lumière's head was now almost fully candlestick and Cogsworth's head was slightly more square than I remembered it to be.

"Come on," Belle murmured, helping me to the den. My chair sat where had just the night before, in front of the fire. Belle carefully moved so I could sit in the chair. The worse wound was on my arm, and I cradled it to me carefully.

Belle waited for the hot water and bandages; I carefully went about licking my wounds. Cogsworth entered with a large basin with the water and bandages. He set them down at Belle's feet and retreated to join Lumière and the others watching in a corner near the fire.

Belle sat down next to my chair, carefully dipping a rag in the water. She turned to me and saw what I was doing. "Here, let me see." I withdrew from her touch and continued licking. "No, don't do that." She reached for my arm, but I withdrew again. "If you'll just hold still…"

She grabbed my arm and pressed down on the cut with the rag. Sharp pain flooded my senses. "That hurt!"

Belle looked at me like I was stupid. "Of course it did. If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much." She tried again. I tensed and moved out of her reach.

"If you hadn't run away," I pointed out, "this wouldn't have happened."

Belle sat back, one fist on her hip. "If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away."

For a moment I was lost for a comeback. "Well…you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" I sat back, certain I'd won this argument.

"And you should learn to control your temper!"

A collective gasp came from the corner. For years they had been telling me to control my temper, but no one had ever lectured me when I lost it. I started to make another retort, but found I couldn't. Belle was right.

Sulking, I sat still while she rewet the rag. "Now, will you hold still?" I nodded. "This may sting a little," Belle warned, pressing it gently to my arm.

I tried to refrain from it, but in the end I whimpered. Belle looked up at me, slightly surprised, then went back to her work. We sat in silence for a few moments before she spoke again. "By the way, thank you for saving my life."

I looked at her. Thank you? No one had ever thanked me, nor had I ever thanked anyone. To give me time to think, I studied her hair. It had been tied back when we…first met. Now her dark brown hair hung loose around her face, amazingly dirt-free after a fight with wolves in the woods. Her torn sleeve had been lost in the fight and one arm was bare.

Before I could think, I murmured, "You're welcome."


	5. First Few Sparks

Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Chapter 5!

No, I don't own BATB, just this fanfic.

* * *

Belle finished wrapping my arm. The wound wasn't deep, but it was large and Belle mentioned something about infection. As Belle tended to the rest of the wounds, she was careful not to make them sting any more than they had to.

As she examined the wounds, she looked concerned. "I think one or two of these might need stitches, or they might not heal properly," she said worriedly. "I've never done this before…but I'll try my best." As she sewed them closed, I swore I'd never get into a fight with the wolves again. It was too painful.

"I think that's all of them," she said, standing up. I was wet, bandaged, and sewn together like a rag doll. I hoped that was it. I looked at Belle, ready to thank her, when I noticed bloodstains on the hem of her dress, and cuts on her arms and legs. Guilt coursed through me; I knew those were from thorns and branches attacking her as she ran from my castle.

I stood, gingerly, and faced her. "You're hurt," I said bluntly. Belle looked at her arms and shook her head.

"I'll be fine. It's just a few scratches," she replied, waving it aside. But I stood adamant. I was just as stubborn as she was, if not more so.

"They can still get infected," I pointed out. Belle sighed and looked up at my face. One eyebrow was arched in disbelief. I merely returned the stare. Eventually, Belle sat down and tended to her own minor wounds. Thankfully, the wolves hadn't bitten her. Wolf bites easily got infected, especially with those wolves.

"I'm stuck here, aren't I?"

I turned to her, confused.

"Stuck?"

"The wolves. They attack anyone who leaves the castle, don't they?" Belle asked, not looking up. She still sat on the floor, so I took my chair again.

"They attack anyone who enters the forest if they scent them," I explained. "I'm amazed you even got here without seeing them."

"If there were wolves," Belle replied, "I was too panicked to care."

"SOUP?!" Both of us looked up. Lumière and Cogsworth were talking to Mrs. Potts and something she'd said made them cry out. My old governess-turned-teapot shook what she had for a head and came over. She'd asked the kitchen to prepare something for us to eat, and it was ready.

"Is it soup?" Belle asked dryly. I coughed to hide the laugh that threatened to escape. Mrs. Potts glared at me and nodded. We followed her to the dining room.

I stopped when I looked at the table. I hadn't used silverware in years, my paws not being made for it, and I'd forgotten how to use it. This would be…embarrassing.

Belle sat down and started eating her soup right away. I nervously squeezed into a chair that was a little too small for me and attempted to use a spoon. What occurred was a mess of fur and soup.

Belle watched as I tried to teach my paws how to work like human hands again after ten years. Finally, I gave up. Belle smiled softly and set her spoon aside. She carefully lifted her bowl and said, "Cheers!"

I took the hint and did the same. I still ate like an animal, but it wasn't as humiliating. Mrs. Potts smiled and led Belle off to her room and bed. Before she left, though, Belle stopped and touched my arm to get my attention. "You might want a napkin," she whispered. I blushed under my fur and took the advice, watching her as she went.

* * *

I was up before dawn the next morning, the bandages and stitches making comfortable sleep hard to get. Belle had said they needed changing daily until the wounds started healing. And she'd offered to do it.

She offered to touch me. For years, the servants had avoided touching me, even Mrs. Potts. As the ability to feel slowly left them, it became easier for them to touch me, but they still did rarely. I hadn't felt anyone else's touch, a human touch, in years. Grabbing someone by the collar or sleeve didn't count.

I looked down at my arm. Belle had known what she was doing, and it didn't hurt unless I touched it. A sound at my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Master, breakfast will be up in a few minutes," Mrs. Potts informed me. I turned around, about to say something. She beat me to it. "Belle's still asleep. Poor dear. Last night had to be exhausting, to say the least."

I nodded slowly, thinking. "If anyone disturbs her, they'll hear it from me," I muttered. Mrs. Potts looked at me with an incomprehensible look in her eyes and nodded before returning to the business of breakfast.

Breakfast arrived shortly after that. "Ah! Everyone is talking about last night, sire," Cogsworth informed me. "Most of the younger servants had never seen you eat in the dining room before!"

I glared at the clock. I knew what I hadn't done in years, eating in the dining room was one of them. "Cogsworth…" I was tempted to shut him up for good, but an idea sparked in my head. "Find one of my shirts."

Cogsworth nodded, then did a double take. "A what, sire?" I repeated my request. "You want a shirt?"

I turned away, head in paws. "Are you going deaf as well as becoming a clock, Cogsworth?" I asked, straining hard to keep my contempt hidden.

"No sir. Not yet."

"Then what is so hard about understanding that I want you to bring me a shirt?" Cogsworth rambled for a few minutes before leaving, obviously bewildered. I took a deep breath and managed to keep my temper.

The mantle clock returned shortly with a white shirt. "I-I also managed to find another pair of pants, sire, should you want them." I looked at the pants I had on. The legs were ragged and torn. I nodded, wondering where he had found them. I didn't think any clothing, other than what I wore, had been made after the transformation.

"Thank you, Cogsworth."

The clock stopped. "Pardon?"

I growled and took the clothes from him. "Get out."

"Yes, sire."

Once changed, I dared to look in the mirror, for once not looking for someone else. The fresh clothing helped, but I was still a hideous Beast. Disgusted, I threw the mirror down. "Who am I trying to fool?" I muttered darkly before leaving my wing.

By this time it was past dawn, and Belle was awake. I found her in the dining room, complimenting Lumière on breakfast. Lumière said something that sounded vaguely flirtatious and left the room. Belle laughed and stood, her expression changing to one of surprise when she saw me. I noticed that she wore a pale green gown instead of her blue one. In the back of my mind, I noted that she _couldn't _wear her blue dress.

"I didn't hear you come in," she remarked, studying me. Self-conscious, I looked towards the window.

"I walk quietly," I replied. Belle nodded, clearly wondering how someone my size managed that and where I'd gotten the shirt. There was a slightly awkward silence.

"Did I ever tell you my name?"

I jumped when Belle asked the question.

"What?"

Belle smiled slightly. "Did I ever tell you what my name was?"

I paused. "Your father called you Belle," I remembered, ignoring the hurt on her face when I mentioned the old man. "That's your name, right?"

Belle nodded. "Do you have a…" she started to ask.

"Beast," I said abruptly. Names belonged to humans, not hideous beings like me. I had been taught that names described you were; I was a Beast. Besides, I didn't know what I would do if someone called me Vincent after so long. "Just…the Beast." Belle nodded, clearly uncomfortable. I looked around the room, regretting my decision to try and talk to her. Why would she want to? I made to leave, but bumped my injured arm against a statue. I winced.

Belle came over. "Your bandages. I know it's only been a few hours, but I don't know how fast beas-um, _you_ heal," she explained. "I'd like to check them."

I nodded and sat on one of the benches scattered around. Belle called for some extra wraps and water, and began the painful process of removing my bandages. She flinched a few times when I couldn't help crying out, but the whole procedure was relatively silent and almost unbearable.

The lack of noise driving me crazy, I spoke. "I'm…sorry…for frightening you…last night," I managed. My mouth felt like there was fur inside it as well as outside it.

Belle looked at me. "I'm sorry as well. You told me to stay out of the West Wing, and I didn't listen. Papa said-" She caught herself. "Papa says that my curiosity will eventually be the end of me. He was almost right." Belle studied the gash on my arm, washing it a bit to get the fur out. "It'll be fully healed in about a week or two," she declared, wrapping it in fresh bandages. "Do you mind if I walk around outside?"

I looked at her. "I don't care. This castle is as much your home now as it is mine," I told her. "Just stay out of-"

"The West Wing," Belle finished. "I know." She stood as several brooms swept the used bandages and water basin away. She watched them go, then muttered about how she'd never get used to that. With a quiet, "Goodbye", Belle left the room.

She spent most of the day outside, just walking around or playing in the snow with the castle hounds-turned-footstools. Mrs. Potts said she came in only once to see if there were any ice skates, and after finding them she left again.

I knew, of course. There were a lot of balconies in the castle, and I spent most of the day watching her. Mrs. Potts commented on it, but only to say it was healthier than sitting around brooding, as I usually did.

Belle fascinated me. Even as a human, I'd never spent much time with other people, let alone females close to my age. I wondered if they were all like Belle: kind, playful, and gentle.

Then I thought of the maids and knew they weren't. Belle was clearly one of a kind…

Lost in my thoughts as I was, I didn't notice Belle had seen me until I heard her voice calling my name. "Beast! Is something wrong?"

I looked down at her. She stood below, head bent upwards, her cloak whipping around her ankles in the wind. I shook my head and quickly went back inside. I avoided her the rest of the day.

For the next few days, Belle and I only saw each other around noon, when we usually ate together and she changed my bandages. She tried to make conversation, and at Mrs. Potts' urging I did my best to talk to her, but my long solitude had done nothing for my social skills. I never asked any questions or started any conversations.

Unfortunately, about a week after the wolf attack, Mrs. Potts mentioned that might be safe to take the stitches out and I should ask Belle.

"Why can't you ask her about them?" I wanted to know. Mrs. Potts sighed.

"Master, you never speak to the girl! At least attempt to be social with the girl. And I mean more than just listening to her and answering her questions," she added, seeing that I was about to protest. "Besides, you're the one with the stitches."

I hated it when she was right.

The next day, I approached Belle on her way to breakfast. She seemed surprised to see me. "Um...Belle…the rest of the wolf bites are healing, you said…and I was just thinking..." I stammered, faltering as I went. Belle looked at me expectantly. I took a deep breath and tried again. "Could you take out the stitches?" I managed.

Belle nodded. "Of course. But not until after I eat breakfast, okay?" she asked. I agreed and said I would wait for her in the den.

I sat in my chair, slightly annoyed with myself. All I did was ask her to see to the stitches, and I'd acted like a child, stammering. If I couldn't ask her to do something so simple, how on earth would I break the spell?

Belle entered the den with hot water, more bandages, and a silver instrument I couldn't recognize minutes later. "I'll take out your stitches after I see to the other bites," she explained, kneeling next to me. I merely nodded.

The other wounds no longer hurt or bled, so Belle said it would be safe to leave the bandages off. Washing the few stitched wounds carefully, she warned me it was going to hurt to have them removed. "Sit still this time, please?" asked Belle, taking the silver instrument and moving to my side.

She hadn't even taken out the first stitch when I cried out in pain. "You said it'd hurt," I muttered. "You didn't say how badly it would hurt." Belle looked at me.

"Sorry," she murmured. "I'm trying, really." She sounded genuinely apologetic. I felt guilty for complaining.

"I know," I replied, abashed. "I'm just not…used to...pain." Returning to the task at hand, Belle nodded sympatheticly.

A few minutes later, she stood up. "There. Done. How does it feel?

I moved my shoulder, relieved to feel no pain. "Better," I replied. "Thank you."

Belle stopped gathering up the supplies briefly. Shrugging it off, she nodded. An uncomfortable silence settled between us. I looked at a clock, one of the normal ones, and noticed it wasn't time for lunch yet.

_Be social…be social…_I cleared my throat and looked back at Belle. "Would you mind…taking a walk with…me?" I managed, trying to suppress the nerves that had taken over my body.

Belle looked at me, surprised. "A walk?" she repeated. I nodded. "Well…I don't see why not. Let me just get my cloak and I'll meet you outside." I agreed and watched her run out before getting up and heading outside to wait.

Belle wasn't long in joining me. "I don't think I've seen the gardens," she mused. "Then again, I've spent most of my time outside skating. Could you show me the gardens?"

I frowned. "There's nothing there but more snow," I pointed out.

"True, but at least I'll know where they are for spring," Belle replied.

She had a point. I nodded and started off in the direction of the gardens, going slow enough so Belle didn't have to run to keep up with me.

We'd been walking for a few minutes when Belle said, seemingly to herself, "It's nice to be asked if I want to do something, not be ordered to do it."

I blushed under my fur, thinking she was talking about the first night she was here. "About your first night…"I muttered. "I'm sorry."

Belle looked up at me. "Oh, no. I wasn't thinking about that. My town's local hunter, bachelor, and braggart," she explained. "All he did was brag and hunt and chase me."

I paused. "Chase you?"

Belle nodded. "Yes. Apparently, he thought I was the perfect wife for him and didn't take 'no' for an answer. He was always coming by and pestering me, telling me I had to go with him to this tavern or the inn or someplace. Gaston never once asked me if I even wanted to do those things."

The more I heard about this Gaston, the more I wondered if I had ever been that way. "Did he ever stop?" I asked.

"Well, the day I…arrived, he'd asked me to marry him. I said no, of course. I haven't seen him since, so there hasn't been a way for him to really ask me anything more," Belle explained. "Are these the gardens?"

I looked around. I had been too busy listening to Belle to notice that we had reached the gardens. "Oh, yes," I said, opening the closed gate and standing aside to let Belle in first. "There's not much to see right now."

Belle nodded. "It's still beautiful." She looked at me expectantly. "Are you coming?"

I nodded and shut the gate. "Were all the men back in your old village like this Gaston?" I asked.

"Not really," Belle replied, looking around.

We spent the rest of the time until lunch out in the gardens. Eventually, we went in for lunch together.

"Thank you for inviting me," Belle said once we were inside. "The gardens must be lovely in the springtime."

I shrugged. I had no idea. I never went out there. "I'm…glad you liked it," I replied. _Being social isn't as easy as Mrs. Potts makes it sound, _I complained silently. A slightly awkward silence fell between Belle and me.

As if to dispel the silence, Mrs. Potts came in with her son Chip on a teacart. The cart stopped abruptly when Mrs. Potts noticed the snow on Belle's cloak. Mrs. Potts looked at us, an unreadable expression on her face.

"There you two are," the motherly teapot scolded. "Been looking all over for you. It's past lunchtime! Come on. I've got some soup for you in the dining room." The cart sped off, Belle and I in its wake.

Two bowls of soup sat waiting for us. "Hurry up! Don't want it getting cold, do we?" Mrs. Potts said. "Sit down, sit down."

Belle took her bowl and I moved to take mine. She didn't take the spoon that had also been brought, instead lifting it as she had that first night. "It's actually easier to drink soup without the spoon," she explained when Chip commented on it. "Your soup doesn't get cold as fast."


	6. King Arthur

Again, sorry for the wait! hands out cookies by means of apologizing

* * *

"Beast, you might want a napkin," Belle remarked as we finished lunch together two weeks later, a sort of habit we'd started after that first week. Grumbling, I reached for the napkin at my elbow.

"I don't see what's so funny about it," I muttered when Belle laughed. She shook her head.

"It's not that. It's your expression when I told you," explained Belle. I growled softly, slightly annoyed, but didn't say anything else.

Mrs. Potts came in, shaking her head over the state of Belle's clothes. Belle had spent most of the day outside again, having nothing better to do, and her hem was wet and muddy. The teapot led Belle out, muttering something about dry clothes. They passed the chair I still sat in, and Belle's hand briefly touched my paw. I half-expected her to cringe as she had several times before when she'd touched me, but instead she kept going.

A short while later, I stood with Cogsworth and Lumière on one of the many balconies in the castle. I needed to talk to them.

"That's good?" I asked Lumière. I'd been feeling…funny since Belle had touched my paw. It was worrying me and I'd explained it to Cogsworth and Lumière. I was surprised to hear Lumière and Cogsworth tell me it was perfectly fine.

"It's marvelous, sire!" Cogsworth assured me. I sighed and turned towards the forest. Belle made me feel…less like a monster as time went on, and more of a man. It seemed, after the initial shock of seeing me, she'd accepted the fact she was the prisoner of a Beast and didn't let my appearance bother her much. I wanted to give her something, sort of in return, but I had no idea what.

Cogsworth suggested trivial things, namely flowers, chocolate, and false promises. Lumière had silenced him, reminding him that Belle was a special sort of girl who deserved something just as special. My mind was an empty jar. I had no clue what I _could_ give her. I was just as trapped in this enchanted castle as she was; my resources were limited, to say the least.

"Wait a minute!" Lumière whispered his idea to me. I gave him a skeptical look, but he assured me Belle would love it.

"If you say so," I consented, still skeptical. "Get someone on it right away. I want it perfect by tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, I waited anxiously for Belle near her room after breakfast. Lumière had gotten it ready, just like I'd asked, but I still wasn't sure if Belle would like it. Butterflies swarmed in my stomach as though I'd eaten them for breakfast.

Lumière stood next to me, shaking his head. "Relax, my prince. Rest assured the girl with love it."

"She had better."

Belle came out of her room, dressed in a pink gown I hadn't seen before. She noticed me and headed in my direction. The color brought out her natural beauty so…wonderfully I didn't know what to say. Lumière elbowed me. "Say something about the dress."

I looked at him helplessly. The dress was pink. What more was there to say?

"Compliment her!"

Oh. "What a nice dress," I managed awkwardly. Lumière muttered under his breath. I knew the compliment was a pathetic one at best, but it was the first thing that came to mind. I had never been good with words, and this situation wasn't helping.

Belle didn't seem to notice. "Thank you, Beast."

I looked at Lumière, who nodded. My anticipation at showing Belle her surprise suddenly made it hard to stand still. "Belle, I have something I want to show you, but first, you have to close your eyes." One eyebrow rose in a skeptical glance. "It's a surprise."

Belle obeyed and I carefully took her hands. "Don't run me into any walls," she warned.

"I won't."

Slowly, we maneuvered the stairs to the second floor where the library was. "Wait here," I said, opening the library door before leading her in. Lumière had seen to it that a fire awaited us in the grate.

Belle turned her head when her feet hit the marble floor. "May I open my eyes?"

I let go of her hands. "Not yet." As quickly as I could, I went around opening the curtains that had been closed for years. Belle turned at the slightest sound. Finally, I was ready for her to open her eyes. "Alright, now." Anxious, I held my breath. What if she didn't really like it?

Belle opened her eyes and for the first time since her arrival, she looked genuinely happy. "I've never seen so many books in my whole life!" she breathed, looking around. "It's wonderful!"

I looked at her. Belle was so beautiful when she smiled…her smile made me feel warm and…good inside. "You like it?" I asked impulsively. Belle nodded. "Then it's yours."

At those words, Belle turned away from the library and looked at me, really _looked_ at me, as though she was just seeing me for the first time. "Really?" she asked. I nodded. "Oh, thank you Beast!" Belle turned back to the books, awestruck. "No one has ever done something like this for me…ever. I was always told to get my nose out of my books back home. 'It's not right for a woman to read' and all," she murmured.

That surprised me. "Why isn't it right for a woman to read?" I asked. All the women I knew, except for Babette, knew how to read. "If it's something you enjoy doing, what's wrong with it?"

Belle looked at me, smiling. "My point exactly." Her smile made my heart beat faster, if that were possible.

As Belle explored the library, I ducked out to talk to a waiting Lumière. "She loves it!" I whispered excitedly. Lumière smirked.

"See? I told you she would. Now, get back in there with her!"

I reentered the library to find Belle sitting on one of the overstuffed sofas with a tattered book in her hands. "I can't believe you had this! It's _King Arthur_, one of my favorites," she exclaimed when she saw me. "Did you ever read it?"

I shook my head. "I must have missed that one," I lied. I couldn't very well tell her that I hadn't so much as looked at a book since I was eight years old, not when she clearly loved reading. Belle smiled and settled down to read it when she looked back at me.

"I'll read it after you," she said, handing me the book. I shook my head and returned it to her.

"No, you read it." She shook her head and tried to give me the book.

This went on for a few seconds before I got frustrated. "No, Belle! I…can't…" I looked away, embarrassed. I also realized, my heart sinking, that this was something I wouldn't be able to share with her. If books gave her so much enjoyment…there was no way I could stay here. I'd just be a distraction to her here. For the first time, I wished that Mrs. Potts had forced me to keep up with my lessons as a child.

"You never learned how to read?" she asked, almost sympathetic.

I looked back at her. She sat there, studying me. "I did…but only a little, and long ago." I made to leave the library only to have her grab my paw. I stopped.

Amazingly, she said, "Well, you're in luck. This a perfect book to read aloud. Sit by me." She made room for me to fit on the sofa with her. I was pleasantly surprised. Belle actually wanted me to stay with her, to sit next to her. Delighted, I took the place next to Belle.

We spent the next hour or two together in the library. Belle's voice was so expressive as she read that the story seemed to come to life. I got caught up in the action-so much that at one point, I got excited and interrupted her in the middle of a passage to guess what happened next.. She just laughed and told me to wait and see.

I smiled a little self-consciously, embarrassed at getting so enraptured in a fairy tale but amazed that, for a short while, I'd forgotten where I was. "I never knew books could do that," I muttered softly. Belle turned to me.

"Do what?" she asked, curious.

I looked around at the library. "Take me away from this…place and make me forget who…" I studied my paw. Disgusted, I continued. "_What _I am."

Setting the book aside for a moment, Belle touched my arm. "That's something we have in common," she murmured. I looked at her in confusion. "Where I come from, everyone thinks I'm…odd."

I studied her face. She was beautiful-what were they thinking? "You? Odd?"

Belle nodded. "So, I know how it feels to be different, and I know how lonely that can be." We looked at each other for a minute, a sort of…connection, an understanding, having been created between us. Belle turned back to the book. "On the third try, Arthur drew forth the sword, and there arose from the crowd a great cry. 'Arthur is king!'" I looked at her in triumph.

"Told you so." Belle smiled and continued reading.

I was so enraptured that I jumped when she closed the book a short time later. "What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

Belle shook her head. "That's it for today. We can't read it all in one day," she explained, laughing at my crestfallen expression. "I'll read some more another day."

Disappointed, I stood up. "You probably want to explore the library a bit more," I said, trying to hide my regret. Belle nodded eagerly. I looked away and turned towards the door. My paw was on the handle when she called out.

"This place is so big…I'd like it if you'd explore with me." I turned back.

"I can't read," I reminded her. "There wouldn't be much of a point."

Belle laughed. "Of course there is. It's nice to have someone with you when you're exploring something," she explained. "Please."

I took my paw of the door handle and went back to her. The rest of that day passed with her exclaiming over finding favorite books and my laughter when she accidentally tripped over some she'd dropped. I hadn't genuinely laughed in years, and the sound brought Mrs. Potts running to check on us.

Finally, Mrs. Potts came in to scold. "You two have been at it all day," she teased, looking between us. "It's nearly ten o'clock, and neither of you have eaten dinner yet. Are you going to let it get cold or will you eat?"

Belle laughed. "Could you perhaps bring it up here, Mrs. Potts?"

"Cogsworth might have a fit, but of course I can, dearie. Master?" I nodded slightly and Mrs. Potts went off.

Belle looked around the library. "This is the best birthday gift I could have ever gotten."

I stopped. "Today's your birthday?" I asked. Had Lumière known? Had anyone known?

She nodded. "I didn't tell anyone. Everyone here is so nice that I didn't want to worry them about something like my birthday. Knowing Lumière, he'd have organized another show like the one the castle gave when I first got here." I nodded. He would have.

Belle looked at me with a slight smile and headed for the sofa. I followed, thinking. I was amazed how much could change within a few weeks. She had gone from hating the sight of and not wanting anything to do with me to asking me to stay and explore the library with her. Maybe…I shook my head. No. It's impossible.

I left after dinner, heading for my wing. I needed peace and quiet to think, and I wasn't going to get with all the servants whispering and gossiping every time I turned my back. The episode with the library had gotten around quickly.

Ignoring the wilting rose, I took the mirror. "Show me Belle."

Belle's face appeared, smiling. Madame stood behind her, sharing a knowing look with Mrs. Potts.

"I never thought I say this, but you were right, Madame. The Beast really isn't that bad, now that I've gotten to know him," she was saying. "He reminds me of the prince in my favorite book, the one in disguise."

The image faded back to clear glass. If Belle only knew how close to the truth she was…

* * *

_Splat!_

I looked up, startled by the cold, wet sensation of the snowball hitting my tail. "What was that?" I demanded, looking over at the smiling Belle.

"A snowball, silly." I shook the snow from my tail and glared at her. No one had ever thrown a snowball at me before. A month or so had passed after I'd given her the library. We'd eventually gotten over our mutual wariness and spent most of our time together, either in the library or outside.

"Why throw it at me?"

"Because Cogsworth isn't out here," she quipped, smirking. The humor in her voice made me smile in spite of myself. It occurred to me that her snowball throwing meant she was treating me like a normal person, a true friend. I returned the smirk and gathered up a huge ball of snow to throw at her. She ducked and made her own, hitting me first and knocking my snowball out of my paws and on the ground. Another followed that one, surprise forcing me on my tail. This was so stupid and absurd, yet it was incredibly…FUN, something lacking from my life.

Growling playfully, I stood. "I think I like you better reading," I muttered, waiting for a reaction.

Belle just laughed. "And I think I like you better when you're brooding," she retorted, hands on her hips. We stared at each other before I chuckled, starting a bout of uncontrollable laughter in both of us.

I heard someone tapping on the window above me, metal on glass. I looked up and saw Lumière making furious "come back inside" motions with his sconces. Belle followed my gaze and laughed. "I think he wants us inside," she said. I nodded and together we went in.

Mrs. Potts trotted over. "You two will catch your deaths of cold at this rate. Come inside and warm up. I've got more soup for you two."

Inwardly, I wondered what Mrs. Potts' fascination with soup was. Every time we came in from outside, she had two bowls of soup waiting for us. Belle glanced at me, telling me that she was wondering the same thing, and sat down at the table. I joined her and, as we always did now, we lifted our bowls in a toast.


	7. Realization

A few weeks gradually become a few months, and I thought I felt Belle and me grow closer. We had every meal together, not just lunch, and Cogsworth made remarks about how he could never just get one of us. It was always the two of us, and we were always laughing.

One day, I stood in the West Wing, watching Belle with the mirror, as I often did when I just wanted to see her but also wanted to be alone. She sat in her room, talking to Babette, Madame, and Mrs. Potts.

"So…dare I ask if you've changed your mind, Belle?" Madame teased. "The Master isn't so bad, is he?" Belle laughed.

"I already admitted that I was wrong. Madame! Stop rubbing it in!" Madame chuckled and handed Belle a pale purple gown to change into. She ducked behind a screen to do so. "Do any of you know when his birthday is? I mean, he does have one, doesn't he?"

Mrs. Potts shifted uncomfortably. I didn't blame her. No one even mentioned my birthday anymore. The last servant who did had the unpleasant experience of being locked in a trunk for a week.

"Well, dearie…the Master has a birthday, but no one mentions it. I've completely forgotten when it is!" she lied. I knew she knew; the curse would be set in stone on that day.

"_Moi aussi._" Babette busied herself, adjusting her feathers. "If it weren't for the fact that he is a living being, I would have soon forgotten he even had one!" Belle came out from behind the screen. I was suddenly thankful I was in my own wing, watching from a mirror. I had a feeling my expression was one that would have embarrassed Belle. She was stunningly beautiful.

"There seems to be a lot that annoys him," she mused, sitting down at her vanity. "I mean, I can see why Cogsworth annoys him; he seems to annoy everyone. But yesterday I mentioned an enchantress in a book I was reading and he practically fled from me." Pausing, Belle reached for a hairbrush. "I'd like to learn more about him, but he makes it so hard."

I saw my servants share worried glances. Babette excused herself quietly and Mrs. Potts coughed. "The Master has had…a hard life, Belle. There are some things you may never find out." Belle sighed in exasperation.

"But I want to! I want to get to know him more than I already do." She stopped brushing her hair. "I like him, I really do, but I love being close to people I care about. And his…mysteriousness makes it hard."

Madame shrugged, at least as well as a wardrobe can shrug. "Well, I'm sure there are things about you that you don't want him knowing, aren't there?" she asked. Belle blushed and looked away. "O-oh! So there is! Care to tell?"

"I'd rather not."

The scene faded from my mirror. Belle wanted to be closer to me? Did that mean that, perhaps…I shook my head. No. _Don't go there. _It would only hurt more when this curse became permanent.

Then why did it hurt so much to realize that? I felt part of me…fade, almost die, at the thought that Belle could never love me. Did that mean I loved her?

Out in the hall, a clock rang noon, breaking me from my reverie. Belle would be expecting me for lunch in the dining room, but for some reason I didn't feel hungry. Hopefully she would understand.

It wasn't fifteen minutes after that when I heard a timid knock on the closed door of my wing. "Beast?" It was Belle.

I turned my head slightly. "What is it?" I asked brusquely.

"Can you come out here for a second?" At least she was respecting my wishes and staying out of the important part of the wing. I stood and went to my door. Belle stood there, her hair tied back in a bun. "Sorry for coming so far into the Wing, but I wanted to be certain that everything was okay," she explained. "You didn't come down for lunch."

"I'm not hungry," I replied. Belle nodded.

"Are you coming to the library today?" I paused. Usually I would have said yes, but then again usually she didn't have to ask. I shook my head. "Okay. See you tonight, maybe?"

"Maybe," I replied, thankful that she understood I just wanted to be alone. I watched her go before shutting my door.

Later that night, spring's first storm hit. I had only left my room to have dinner with Belle, and I wasn't very talkative for the first time in a few weeks. As soon as I finished, I returned to my room.

My thoughts instantly went to the topic they had been at all afternoon and evening. Belle. She sat in the library somewhere below me, reading. She did every night before bed, most of the time with me. The last few nights, Belle had gotten so drowsy she'd leaned against me, smiling. It was hard not to put my arm around her when she did that. I wanted to be as close as possible to her.

But I heard her this afternoon. _"I like him, I really do, but I love being close to people I care about." _She merely thought me a close friend, someone she trusted and liked spending time with.

Did she, though? The more I thought about it, the more I realized that maybe she meant it as more. Perhaps she _was _falling in love with me…as I was with her.

I admitted it. I loved Belle more than anything. The thought of her made me wish to be human again, more than usual. A Beast could only show affection like an animal, and Belle deserved a man to treat her as she should be treated.

I sighed and turned to face the storm blowing outside. Belle's silhouette shifted through the raindrops, a phantom vision. I wanted to see her, to have her near me…I headed for the library to find her.

She was curled up on the sofa, the book in her hands, asleep. Her hair had been let down, so it framed her face as she slept. One strand that always annoyed her had fallen into her face; gently, so I didn't wake her, I brushed it away. She stirred, but only slightly, and smiled.

I stood there for a few moments, just watching her. Mrs. Potts came in, smiling when she saw me. She looked at Belle.

"She'll be sore in the morning if she stays there all night, Master," she whispered. "Seems a shame to wake her, though."

I looked at my former governess. Was she implying…? I turned back to Belle. Whether Mrs. Potts was implying something or not, she was right. Belle would be very sore if she slept on the sofa. Carefully, so as not to wake her, I lifted Belle into my arms, adjusting her so she wouldn't fall. Mrs. Potts smiled and left, leaving the door open for me.

It took all my concentration not to drop Belle on the way up to her room. Twice she moved, forcing me to stop and wait. I passed Lumière with Babette; the candelabrum dropped the feather duster maid when he realized what he was seeing. Babette started to scold, then saw what her lover had seen. I heard the two of the talking before turning the corner to Belle's room

The door was open, and Madame stood there, peeking out the door. "Oh! Master!" was all she said when she saw us. I entered Belle's room and cautiously deposited her on the bed, Madame or someone having pulled back the bed sheets and blankets. The wardrobe watched as I gently pulled them over Belle, all the while looking at her face.

"Good night, Belle," I murmured before leaving. Just as quietly as I came, I left, however reluctantly.

* * *

Belle arose the next morning, completely oblivious to last night. She did seem a little surprised, but happy, to see me waiting for her before breakfast. "Nice to see you're in a better mood today, Beast," she remarked. I nodded.

"I'm sorry for being so…quiet yesterday," I apologized. Belle waved it off and headed down the stairs for breakfast. I followed, noticing that Belle seemed a little…dizzy when she walked.

"It's fine. I get the same way some days; everyone does once in a while." We passed by a large window. Belle's face fell slightly when she saw the damage from the storm. It wasn't too extensive, but branches were scattered all across the gardens and there was plenty of mud. "Oh…now I can't go on a walk! And I was so looking forward to it," she murmured. I cleared my throat. Belle turned and looked at me expectantly.

"If you want…we could make up for yesterday in the library," I offered. Belle smiled.

"I _did_ miss you yesterday. I think spending the day with you and a book would be a great idea, Beast. But after breakfast," she added. I returned the smile and we started walking again. Absently, Belle reached for my paw, taking it in her tiny hands. The immense delight I felt at her touch made it hard to keep a straight face.

After breakfast, Belle and I retreated into the library were we spent most of the day, Belle poring over books while I tried to read over her shoulder or listening as she read a passage or two aloud.

Around lunch, Belle looked up from the fantasy book she was flipping through. "Beast, is the fire lit?"

I turned to her. That was an odd question. It may have be spring, but it was still cool enough for a fireplace to be welcome. Lumière always lit it when we were in the library. "Of course it is," I replied. "Why?"

Belle shivered. "I feel like it's freezing in here for some reason." We weren't on the sofa as we usually were. Belle had a pile of books next to her on a table and I sat nearby, looking over her shoulder. I frowned.

"Do you want to move to the sofa?" I asked. "It's warmer over there, since it's closer to the fireplace." She nodded then got up from her seat. When she swayed, I moved to catch her.

"I'm fine, Beast. Just a little tired," she said, trying to assure me. I stayed seated and watched Belle move towards the sofa. She swayed every other step. That was not just tiredness, not for Belle. I stood up and stopped her.

"Something's wrong, Belle," I stated gently. "You don't sway when you're just a 'little tired', not like you're doing." Belle tried to protest, but in the end nodded.

"I think it's just a cold or something. Mrs. Potts noticed it, too," she said.

I chuckled softly. "I've learned to listened to Mrs. Potts when she says something's wrong. She's usually right." I studied Belle. "Do you need help getting to your room? You need to lie down," I added before she could protest.

Belle nodded again, and I offered her my arm, which she gratefully took. "I'm sorry," she murmured, leaning her head against my arm. "I really wanted to spend more time together."

Pleased that she'd said that, but trying to make her feel better, I replied, "Mrs. Potts knows ways to cure anything. They're flavorful, if not appetizing, but they do work." Belle laughed softly.

"Were you sick a lot as a child?" she asked. I thought back to my childhood. Even being as spoiled as I was, one thing Mrs. Potts insisted on was medicine when I was sick. Thankfully, that was never very often. I shook my head.

"Once is enough for anyone," I explained. Belle smiled but didn't say anything. We walked the rest of the way in silence.

I left Belle alone so she could change and to get Mrs. Potts. The old teapot started tsking, but set about making a rancid smelling tea for Belle. I informed her I'd be in my wing if anyone wanted me and left.

I hadn't been there very long when Mrs. Potts came in. "She wants you, sire," was all she said before leaving just as quickly as she came. I followed.

Belle lay in her bed, enough blankets on her to warm an entire army. "I had Cogsworth get me this from the library," she said, holding up a book. "It's another Shakespeare play, _A Midsummer's Night Dream._ I thought, since Mrs. Potts has threatened to have Madame sit on me if I try to leave, we could take turns reading it in here. I'll help you if you need it."

I nodded, sitting in a chair that had been brought up close to Belle's bed. Before I could say anything, however, Madame piped up.

"Oh! I simply adore Shakespeare! I played Hermia in that same play you two are about to read. They had put it into an opera just so I could perform! Would you like me to sing you a piece from it?"

"No!" Belle and I looked at each other as we said it. Madame had a beautiful voice, but it was a little ear splitting at times. The wardrobe huffed.

"No need to shout. A simple 'no' works just as well, you know." Belle giggled and apologized for shouting. "Hmph. Some people just have no taste in the arts," was all Madame said. I shook my head and opened the book, motioning for Belle to start reading first.

"Now, fair Hippolyta, our nuptial hour…"

* * *

The next chapter might be a tad late...massive revisons due. 


	8. Me With You?

Sorry for the wait. My beta went on vacation (lucky...)

* * *

I looked at Mrs. Potts. "Are you sure?" I asked.

The teapot sighed. "Master, I wouldn't be saying it if I wasn't certain. You can thank the curse for keeping you from catching it," she replied. "I think poor Belle may have influenza."

Influenza. My grandmother had had influenza and then caught pneumonia before she died. I must have looked panicked because Mrs. Potts was quick to add, "It's not the worst case I've ever seen. She should be feeling much better in a week or so. She'll be awfully tired but she'll be fine, Master. Now, why don't you go visit her? I left Madame talking to her and knowing her she's started singing by now!"

I nodded and left my wing. Before I reached Belle's door I could hear Madame singing something in a language I never learned. _If the influenza doesn't kill her, _I thought, _then she'll end up deaf! _I opened her door.

"Beast!" Belle sounded tired and a little congested but glad to see me. "I was hoping you'd come!"

Belle lay in her bed, looking just the same as she did when I left the previous night, if a little messier. A chair pulled itself up to her bedside, motioning for me to sit down. I did.

"Mrs. Potts told me she thinks you've got-" I began.

"Influenza, I know," Belle finished, sneezing. "Well, it's not the first time and it probably won't be the last. At least my fever isn't very high."

I grunted in agreement, looking around. Just thinking of Belle, my Belle, sick with the same disease that had caused my grandmother's death made me incredibly uncomfortable. What if the same happened to Belle?

"Beast?" Belle asked. I turned to face her. "Is something wrong?"

I sighed. I didn't want to go into it. Belle saw that and added, "I…heard some the servants talking about your grandmother…is that what's wrong?"

I nodded. "When I was a lot younger my…grandmother caught the flu and then pneumonia. It ended up killing her," I explained, inwardly wincing at the pain the memories brought back.

Belle gasped and took my paw. "Oh, Beast…I've been sick so many times and I've never caught anything more serious than the flu! And that was in a slightly drafty cottage in a country village! Mrs. Potts is a much better doctor than the village's doctor, trust me. I'm going to be fine."

I looked at Belle, still a little worried. She noticed and smiled. "Besides, I'm still young. I'm not going to die anytime soon," she assured me. Reassured, I nodded.

"You're right," I agreed. Belle grabbed _Midsummer Night's Dream _from a bedside table.

"On the bright side," she pointed out, "we'll have plenty of time to get this done!" "We're already through the first act and nearly done with the second. Now, it was my turn to read…" Belle flipped to the right page and started reading.

* * *

Belle may have been fine the first two days, but on day three when I went to see her, she was worse. I didn't even get in the door; Babette met me outside.

"_Non, _Master. Mrs. Potts won't allow it," she said. "Belle needs to rest and she won't get it with you in there with her!"

I glared at the feather duster, ready to order her aside when Mrs. Potts came out of Belle's room.

"I just don't know what to do with that girl!" she exclaimed. "She's insisting on letting the Master in!" The teapot noticed me. "Well, at least I don't have to go all the way to your wing and then all the way back. You might as well go in."

I muttered my thanks and brushed past Babette and Mrs. Potts. Belle was propped on several pillows, sneezing. I hurried over. "Do you need anything?" I asked.

Belle nodded. "A new body," she replied, closing her eyes. "I feel so horrible…" She coughed. "Being sick is not fun."

"And you won't get any better if you don't rest." Belle and I turned to see Mrs. Potts and Chip on a teacart. "Belle, please try to get some sleep." She continued when Belle tried to protest. "For your sake."

"It's bad enough I'm stuck in bed for at least a week," Belle complained. "I don't to be cut off from Beast too!"

I stood there, silently watching this argument go on, elated when she mentioned she wanted to be with me. I turned to Mrs. Potts.

"I'll take care of her if you want," I said. Mrs. Potts looked at me and sighed.

"As long as Belle does not get up," she stipulated. "Walking about will not help her at all."

Belle coughed. "I have no desire to walk, Mrs. Potts. I'm too tired right now."

Chip, sitting on the cart with his mother, piped up.

"I'll keep you company too, if you want, Belle!"

Belle smiled. "Would you?"

Chip smiled hopping off the cart and up to Belle's bedside table. "Sure!" he said eagerly. "I got new tricks to show ya! Watch!" He took a deep breath and whirled around, spraying bubbles around. "Oops…sorry." The little teacup smiled bashfully.

"Chip! That's enough. It's time for your bath anyway. You can visit Belle and the Master later," Mrs. Potts reprimanded. "Come along now." Chip muttered his goodbyes and hopped off. I waited until the two pieces of pottery had left before sitting down.

"Do you need anything?" I repeated. "Blankets, books, soup?"

"No soup. I've been drowned in soup for three days," Belle complained. "Cogsworth sent a few new books up, though." She motioned to a pile of books by the door. I went over and picked one up.

"Have you ever read this one?" I asked, showing her the cover.

"Haven't ever heard of it," replied Belle. She held her hand out to take it from me; I pulled it out of her reach and shook my head.

"You need rest, and you won't get any if you read this aloud. I'll read it to you," I informed her, sitting back down.

Belle sighed. "You're worse than Mrs. Potts," she muttered, but lay back and waited for me to begin. I flipped open the book and started reading.

It was a collection of stories, tied together with a plot involving a king who married a new girl each day, bedded her that night, and killed her the next morning. The stories were being told by his latest wife to keep herself alive.

"Schera…Shera…Sherazade…what is this?" I muttered, studying the name of the storyteller. Belle looked over my shoulder.

"Sch-ehe-ra-zade," Belle sounded out. "Interesting name," she commented.

"If you could pronounce it," I added jokingly and continued reading, stumbling on all the names.

We got to one tale, about a young thief who'd fallen for a magician's lies and ended up with a magic lamp and something called a genie. Belle asked me to re-read it several times before continuing on with the rest of the book.

We didn't finish the book. Belle fell asleep after the story of a cursed sailor and Mrs. Potts came in to shoo me away. I marked the place in the book we'd stopped and left.

I looked outside over the grounds when I returned to my balcony. It was nearing the end of winter; Belle had arrived at the end of November. Almost five months had passed since Belle's father had invaded my privacy. It seemed like only a few weeks.

Belle…she looked a little better when I left…maybe my reading had helped…or maybe it had just tired her out. I sighed. I was worried about her and not knowing when she'd be better was starting to make me crazy. I missed spending hours together in the library, just being close to her.

* * *

"When Guinevere heard that Arthur had been slain by Mordred," Belle read a week and a half later, fully cured, "she joined a convent, and no one could ever make her smile or laugh again." She looked up at me. "That's the end." She had tears in her eyes that she quickly wiped away. "I always cry at the end of that book."

I looked at her. "What a beautiful story," I murmured, taking the book and putting it away on the high shelf it had come from. "Thank you for reading it to me."

"You're welcome," Belle replied. She cleared her throat nervously before continuing. "I'd like to ask you for something."

I turned to her, confused. "What is it, Belle?"

She shifted her weight nervously. "I'd…like a second chance. Would you have dinner with me in a few nights?" she asked, smiling shyly.

I stared at her, speechless. Did she really ask…? "Dinner? Me…with you…." I was stuttering. "Well…that would be…I mean…" _Out with it, man! _"Yes, Belle." It took all my willpower not to cry out in joy.

"Wonderful! I'll let Lumière know right away," she said, smiling. She hurried off, the skirt of her pink gown, the one I couldn't compliment before, trailing behind her. I waited until I was sure she was gone, then hurried out to find Mrs. Potts.

I found her in the kitchen (Belle had had to show me the way a few weeks earlier, much to her amusement), coaxing one of the teacups into a tub of soapy water. "Mrs. Potts, I need to speak with you," I muttered, feeling uncomfortable under the stares of the other servants. "In private."

"Certainly, Master. One moment." She tossed the last cup into the tub and hopped out after me. "What is it?"

I explained Belle's invitation and told her that I wanted the ballroom cleaned. "And…I think I might need something different to wear," I added. I had worn shirts since that first day, but something told me more would be needed in a few nights.

Mrs. Potts beamed. "Of course, sire. I'll get right on finding you something decent to wear, and I'm sure Cogsworth will organize a cleaning crew! Oh, this is such wonderful news!"

"Don't go spreading it around the castle," I warned. The last thing I needed was for some servant who couldn't keep quiet to accidentally mention the spell in Belle's presence. Mrs. Potts nodded knowingly and hopped back into the kitchen.

In the following days, the whole castle buzzed with activity. Lumière had informed me that dinner would be at seven in three days' time, and the ballroom would be ready in two. By some magic, Mrs. Potts had found a blue and gold satin suit that hadn't been eaten by moths or other insects. Where my servants were finding clothing that fit my…unique shape still eluded me.

"I have to wear a suit?" I asked for the third time, looking at it. Cogsworth, Lumière, and Mrs. Potts sighed.

"Belle will be wearing a ball gown," Cogsworth reminded me. "It's only proper for you to wear a suit."

I looked at Mrs. Potts, who replied, "You asked me to find you something, and I found this. The only thing I could find, actually," she added as an afterthought.

"Think of it this way, Master. Belle will be so entranced at the sight of the marvelous dinner, courtesy of Lumière, and the ballroom, she will not notice you!" offered Cogsworth. I thought about telling him that the point was, for me at least, to get her to notice me, but decided against it.

"Very well, I'll wear it," I sighed. Lumière's hands lit up.

"Excellent. Now, all that you will need to do is bathe and do something about your fur!"

Bathe? No one had mentioned anything about bathing. I hated getting my fur wet. I opened my mouth to say no, but then I thought of Belle. She deserved a companion who was clean.

I'd do it for her. And only for her.


	9. Never Again

I stood at the foot of the stairs that led into the dining room, pacing. "Lumière, I can't do this!"

"Calm yourself, Master! You'll do fine! You care for the girl, _n'est-ce pas?" _

I adjusted my jacket nervously. "More than anything." It was true. Cogsworth, next to Lumière, kept checking his mustache in the mirror to see what time it was. He seemed as anxious as I was.

"Then tell her!" Lumière urged.

"I can't!" It was too embarrassing. I didn't know what I would do if she turned me away or ran off laughing.

Cogsworth chimed in. "You must!" Both Lumière and I gave him a look. He shrugged.

Lumière came over and clapped me on the back. "The scene is set, Master. Dinner, candlelight, romantic music, everything! When the moment is right, you tell her!"

I shook him off. "How will I know when the moment is right?" Cogsworth muttered something that earned him a look from Lumière.

The candlestick turned to me. "You will feel it here." He tapped my chest very carefully. "And you must remember to speak from the heart!"

I nodded, slightly calmer. "I must speak from…" I shook my head. "I can't!" I attempted to run back to the West Wing, but Cogsworth and Lumière held me back, reminding me of the rose. "But what if she laughs at me or runs away in fear?"

"Has she ever?" Lumière inquired. I thought about it. Other than her first night here, she hadn't run away, and she only laughed when something was genuinely funny. I shook my head. "Very well then!" Lumière said, pleased.

"Here." Cogsworth handed me the enchanted mirror and ran off. "I'll go see about Belle!"

Lumière nodded at the mirror. "That should bolster your courage." I turned away from the mirror. I didn't want to see my reflection. What was the point? I knew what I looked like, a hideous monster. Lumière shook his head and forced me to look.

Instead of the hulking, ragged monster I remembered, I saw a well-dressed…monster. No amount of silks or shampoos would change that, but at least I was no longer dirty and matted.

I looked at Lumière. "Are you sure about this?"

Lumière nodded sharply. "Of course I am sure!" He started to say more but Cogsworth's pompous cough came from behind us. We turned.

"Your lady awaits," he announced, sweeping his hand back to the stairs Belle was coming down.

I had to remind myself to breath. Belle wore a golden gown that seemed to be made of silk and matching gloves. Her hair was loose, pulled back slightly in a ribbon fashioned to look like a yellow rose. I hadn't seen anything as beautiful as Belle in my entire life. She smiled when she saw me. Lumière coughed politely and backed out of the hallway. Before Belle saw, I hid the mirror in one of my large coat pockets.

I smiled at Belle and offered her my arm. "You look lovely," I whispered as she took it.

"Thank you. I didn't know you had a suit," she replied.

I smiled. "Neither did I." Belle giggled softly and together we entered the dining room.

There was not one bowl of soup waiting for us. Lumière had out done himself this time, we agreed. As I gingerly used the knives and forks set out, Belle smiled. "When did you have time to learn silverware?" she asked.

"Lumière and Cogsworth taught me," I replied, pleased at how well the night was going already. It could only get better!

Once we finished, someone (most likely Lumière) cued music to start playing. Belle swayed in her seat for a second, then came over to mine.

"Dance with me?" she asked, offering a hand.

I was nervous enough, having gone through several glasses of wine in hopes of calming down. The offer shocked me. "Oh, no. I can't dance." I didn't know what possessed me to order the ballroom cleaned days earlier; most likely, it was just the excitement of a proper dinner with Belle.

Lumière and Cogsworth, standing off to the side, hissed and urged me to get up. I obeyed, taking Belle's hand and leading her to the ballroom, but not before shooting the clock and the candlestick an exasperated look.

The ballroom nearly blinded me when I entered, the marble and glass shining. The gold that filled the room complemented Belle perfectly as she guided my paw into the proper position. "Follow me until you've got it," she whispered and started dancing.

I had taken dance lessons before the curse, but I'd forgotten them. As Belle guided me, I gradually remembered how to do it and took over the lead. Together, we swept across the glittering ballroom.

We found our way to the balcony of the ballroom, still dancing. As the music ended, Belle rested her small head on my massive chest, smiling with her eyes closed. I looked down at her, and found myself wishing every night could be like this. _It could,_ I mused. I needed to tell her how I felt…but how?

The music ended and I led her to a bench. Nervous, I sat as close to her as I dared. "Belle, are you happy here?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes. Everyone here is so nice."

She wasn't making this any easier. I took a deep breath and continued,"Are you happy here…with me?"

Belle looked at me, an unreadable expression her face. "Yes, Beast."

I smiled, looking away to compose myself. _Speak from the heart,_ I thought. _Speak from the heart._ Confident, I turned back to Belle only to find her sobbing softly. I frowned. "Belle? What is it?" Had I done something wrong? My confidence quickly ebbed as Belle turned to me, cheeks wet with tears.

"It's nothing," she replied. "I just miss my father so much. I wish I could see him again." She continued crying, moving to rest her head on my chest again. I put my arms around her. For an instant, utter joy ran through my veins at the feeling of having her so close to me again. But the euphoria I felt at having her so close was short-lived as I remembered _why _we were so close…I'd taken her away from her father.

Belle moved and the mirror pressed against my side. The mirror…

"There is a way," I murmured. She moved and I took the mirror out. "This mirror can show you anything you want to see, anything at all." I handed it to her.

Belle asked to see her father and winced at the glow of the mirror. "Papa? Oh…no! Papa!" She showed me the scene in the mirror. Her father was in the woods, lost and clearly ill. "He's in the woods; he could be sick and dying!" She stood. "I should….I should…" She stopped.

I knew she had been going to say, "I should go to him," but remembered that she was my prisoner, or at least she thought she was. I wanted her, needed her with me, but so did her father. Should I let her go?

It was _my _fault that Belle was upset. If I hadn't kept her from her father when he left, or if I had let her go, she wouldn't be in tears right now.With a heavy heart, I knew what I had to do. I remembered something Madame had told me after the death of Mr. Potts as a child.

"_He wasn't happy after he caught the fever, Vincent. It's better that he's gone now. I know you loved him like a father, but sometimes you have to let the ones you love go."_

She had been talking about letting a dying loved one go to the next life, but I thought the same was true for this situation.

"Go to him," I whispered. I swore I felt my heart break. I loved her, I reminded myself. That was why I had to let her go.

Belle turned. "What?"

"He needs you," I said, louder. "You should go to him. You haven't been my prisoner for quite some time, Belle." I looked away, begging the tears I felt coming to vanish before Belle saw how much this hurt.

I felt her slim arms wrap around my neck. "Thank you, Beast." She let go and tried to return the mirror. I shook my head.

"Keep it, and use it to look back and remember me," I told her. Belle smiled.

"I could never forget you," she whispered, touching my cheek. Maybe there was still hope…I took her other hand. Even if she didn't love me, she needed to know that _I _loved her.

"Belle, I…" I trailed off. I could see the urgency in her eyes, the panic that each moment might bring her father closer to death. What her father _needed_ was more important than what I _wanted_. I knew that now. I stopped and looked away. I couldn't tell her…she might think she had to stay and lose her father. I didn't want that.

"Yes?"

"Go." I let go off her hand and stood up. Belle hesitated. "Go. Go!" Belle looked at me sadly and ran. I watched her go, taking with her every chance I had at happiness. "I'll never see her again." Now I didn't even have the mirror to watch her.

Cogsworth and Lumière came out to congratulate me, Mrs. Potts in the rear. I hated to tell them, but they deserved to know that there was no hope. With difficulty, I muttered, "I let her go."

The praise that had been flowing over me stopped. "You what?"

"How could you do something like that?"

I glared at them and swept past. "I had to!" I explained painfully. They couldn't understand...I needed to get away from this…place, and fast.

Cogsworth's voice stopped me. "But…why?"

I said nothing, just turned to Mrs. Potts, hoping she would explain it. She nodded and explained to the other two as I left for the West Wing.

I entered just as a petal was falling. That left three petals. Appropriate. When she had come, there had been three petals fallen. Now, when she had left, there were three petals remaining.

"Who was I trying to kid?" I muttered, changing from the suit into a simple shirt and pants. "No one could ever love a monster." I hung my head, trying to keep back the tears that threatened to spill. I hadn't cried since my transformation from boy to beast.

"Are you happy, Enchantress?" I cried, turning my face skywards. "I've learned my lesson, and I'm still stuck like this!" Furious, I roared. This wasn't a roar of anger or frustration; it was a roar of hopelessness. Hopelessness at losing everyone who mattered…my parents, my grandmother, Mr. Potts…now Belle, and soon even my servants. I was doomed be alone.

I thought I saw a small blue dot on the ground stop. It was Belle. Belle…I roared again and again, until my throat cracked and stopped me.

"Belle," I whispered hoarsely. "Belle…I love you."

And I collapsed on a chair, not caring about anything anymore, and cried.


	10. Transformation

I was tempted to crush the rose and end it all. I had no reason to live anymore, with Belle out of my life. But I didn't. The servants deserved their last few days or hours of partial humanity before they became wholly objects. They'd stayed with me for ten years, and I was grateful to them, something I should have been a long time ago.

A thunderstorm had started shortly after Belle had left. I had no idea how long ago that was, just that the storm raged on. Every time thunder crashed or lightning struck, it seemed as if the sky itself felt my pain at losing the one person I had ever loved.

Several times during the storm, I thought I heard voices outside my door or noises outside on the ground, but they would stop, so I knew I was just hearing things. My imagination was creating phantom sounds, and they all sounded like Belle.

Even loud cries and the sounds of people screaming below in the castle didn't stir me. I assumed it was just the servants watching their friends and family transforming to objects in front of their eyes. I wasn't even aware of intruders until Lumière appeared at my door.

"Master! The castle! It's under attack!"

I growled at him. "Leave me in peace," I ordered. What did it matter if intruders came? Soon he and the others would be inanimate and I would be dead. I'd rather die than live the rest of my life as a Beast…and without Belle. The second the last petal fell, I would end my own life.

"But, sire!"

I turned away. "It doesn't matter now, Lumière. Just…let them come." Lumière left. The sounds of a battle went on below, and several minutes later, I could make out a flood of color escaping the doors and heard the sounds of cheering and victory.

Fools. Victory over what?

Suddenly, my door blew down without warning. A tall, muscular man with raven hair sneered at me. From Belle's descriptions, I figured it was Gaston, the hunter. I saw him take an arrow from his quiver, aiming for my heart with his bow. I turned away. If he wanted a quick and easy kill, he'd have it. It would save me the mess of doing it myself.

He let the arrow fly. I cried out as it pierced my arm and instinctively pulled it out, jumping.

"You're even uglier in the flesh," Gaston taunted, coming over. He kicked me. I groaned and fell down, but didn't get up. Let him kill me. It would be easier. "Get up!" When I didn't, he threw me out onto the balcony. He was stronger than I expected. I groaned. "What's the matter? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" he scoffed.

I knew then that Belle had told the village of me. I didn't know why, nor did I care. I moaned and merely climbed up to the roof. Gaston followed.

The hunter continued to taunt and beat me. He said Belle had sent him here to destroy me, which I doubted. "It's over, Beast!" Gaston had a knife aimed at my heart. "Belle is mine!" By this time, my body was bruised and weak. I didn't move as he went in for the kill.

"NO!"

It was a voice…one I hadn't hoped to hear again. Gaston and I both turned towards the voice.. I heard Gaston gasp.

Down below, on the balcony, stood Belle.

My heart soared. _She came back! __She came back to me_…I felt my strength returning and adrenaline began coursing through me.

"Gaston, don't!" she pleaded. I could hear the sob in her voice; something snapped inside. Dying in front of Belle would be the cruelest thing I could ever have done. As Gaston was distracted by Belle's pleas, I stood up and twisted the knife from him, roaring.

We fought, truly fought this time. With each strike, I could hear Belle standing below, warning me when I was too close to the edge. I wasn't fighting for my life; I was fighting for Belle. The thoughts I'd had about being a monster were wrong. The man I faced was the true monster.

I managed to subdue Gaston and had him by the throat, dangling above the open air. The hunter finally showed fear and begged for mercy. "Please! I'll do anything!"

I stopped._ "Please! I'll do anything!"_ Belle had once said those very words. When I had her father prisoner, she begged me to let her take his place. Gaston writhed in my grip, hanging over the edge. Could I really kill someone like that, just dropping him?

Once I would have done it without a second thought. He was an intruder, after all, one who had come into my home and attacked me. I slightly loosened my grip…

Belle had changed me, though. She had taught me mercy and forgiveness. Even after all of Gaston's harassing, Belle wouldn't want him to die at my hands. And I realized didn't want his blood on my hands. I was tired of being a monster…I might be one physically, but I wasn't going to be one in any other way anymore.

I pulled Gaston back. "Get out," I growled, setting him down. I jumped from the roof and landed in front of Belle. "You came back," I whispered, drawing closer to her. I brushed her hair from her face, smiling softly. She was back…and hopefully she would be mine.

Belle nodded, falling against me. "I'm sorry. They were going to lock Papa up in an asylum. I _had _to tell them about you." I breathed in her scent and took her in my arms.

"There's no harm done," I whispered. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of the petals fall. Two left, and the remaining petals looked feeble enough to fall in a slight breeze. Anxious, I started to tell her how I felt. "Belle, there's…"

I never finished. Sharp pain flooded my senses. Gaston had come down from the roof…and stabbed me. With a roar of pain, I let go of Belle and swung around. Gaston was too close to my arms ; as I failed, he instinctively stumbled back and fell over the edge of the balcony, the knife falling with him. His scream echoed in the wet night air, bloodcurdling and terrifying.

I tried to turn to Belle, but collapsed on the balcony. I could feel my blood staining my clothing as I gasped for breath. Belle knelt by my uninjured side and took my head in her lap. I reached for her. If I were going to die, at least she would be the last thing I saw.

"You…came back…" I gasped. Belle nodded, taking my paw.

"Of course. Oh, this is all my fault!" She started to cry. "If only I'd gotten here sooner."

I coughed weakly and carefully wiped her eyes. "Maybe…it's better this way, Belle," I whispered. She wouldn't have to live with the thoughts of a Beast loving her if I died. She wouldn't have to remember being my prisoner.

Belle looked at me, horrified. "No, don't talk like that," she whispered. She removed her cloak and pressed it against my wound, carefully moving around to reach it but still keeping my head in her lap. "Everything will be fine; we're together now." I shook my head.

"At least…I got to see you…one…last…time," I breathed, feeling my life slowly ebb. Belle shook her head, resting it against mine.

"Don't talk like that! We'll be fine, you'll see." She sat there, her tears mixing with the rain that fell on my face, rocking and humming. With one last breath, I tried again.

"Belle, I…"

"Yes?

Belle's face surrounded in an almost heavenly glow. That was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes.

With my last breath, I barely managed, "…love you." I collapsed. Just before I left the world, I heard Belle whisper three words just too late.

"No…no…please. Don't leave me. I love you."

As if I were dreaming, I saw a pale pink light at what I thought were the gates of the after life. That cursed Enchantress stood there, smiling. "Not yet, Vincent," was all she said before waving her hand.

Suddenly, I regained feeling. My body was slowly lifting into the air. I felt Belle's weight leave and my cape wrap around me. I couldn't see anything, but I felt as though I was getting smaller. The claws on my hands and feet shrunk and the horns disappeared. I felt the rain falling on my skin, not my fur, and my jaw went back to normal proportions. There was no pain this time, just pleasant warmth. With an arch of my back, I fell back to the ground.

I moved my head, surprised at the small weight of it. Slowly, my eyes opened. I looked at my paws…only to find myself staring at hands. _Human hands_.

The spell was broken!

I stood, inspecting every last part of me. My hair was the red-brown it had once been, my face no longer a twisted mass of muscle and fur. I looked up and turned around to face Belle.

As a human, I realized she wasn't as small as I'd thought; about average, I judged. She watched me with suspicious eyes. I smiled and approached her.

"Belle…it's me. It's the Beast." My voice was no longer a growl or a roar. It was soft and human. She cocked her head and reached for my hair and face. Each touch filled me with joy.

Belle looked at my face, and squinted for a moment before recognition lit her face. With a smile, she embraced me.

"It is you!" she cried softly. I smiled and returned the embrace, thinking I would never let go. I brought her head up to face me.

"Belle, I love you," I whispered. She smiled and brushed my hair from my eyes.

"I can't believe it," murmured Belle.

"Neither can I," I replied. With that, I leaned down and kissed her.

A cloud of light surrounded us. I had wanted this for as long as I cared to remember, to be human again. But the ecstasy I felt wasn't from that; I held the woman I loved in my arms. _Human arms._

The cloud dissipated and we parted. The storm was gone and the balcony we stood on was no longer made of dark stone. Smiling softly, I took Belle's hand. "I have a lot to tell you," I whispered.

"Can it wait?" she asked, resting against my chest. I nodded.

"For now. Let's go find your father," I suggested. Belle smiled happily. I led her through the West Wing, the rose in full bloom and the room no longer dark and derelict. The sounds of servants realizing they were human again rang through the halls.

Three familiar figures stood at the opposite end of the West Wing. Smiling in recognition, I let go of Belle's hand and raced to them. "Mrs. Potts!" The stout old woman turned and smiled, tears in her eyes. We embraced and I turned to Lumière. The lanky Frenchman looked towards Belle before giving me a wink. Cogsworth stood there, confused. He still looked a bit like a clock, which worried me until I remembered that he had always looked that way. I clapped him on the back before turning to meet with Belle. The pompous fool spluttered behind me.

"Do you recognize them?" I asked, waving towards the other three. She nodded and embraced each one, even poor Cogsworth. She took my hand and we headed down the hall, leaving Cogsworth and Lumière bickering over what had just happened. We turned when we heard Babette's voice call out. Trying not laugh as Lumière and Babette interacted as humans for the first time in years was the second hardest thing I had ever done. Belle, on the other hand, had no such restraint. She couldn't stop laughing.

Chip blazed past us to Mrs. Potts. Belle laughed and turned to me. "What does all this mean?" she asked, studying my face. "There are…people here! And you're human." I brushed her hair from her face.

"It can wait," I whispered. "Unless you want to know now."

"Papa will be wondering what's happened, so I might as well know now." I nodded and found a bench away from where the rest of the castle would be rushing past. Starting with the death of my father, I went through being spoiled by servants and reaching my fifteenth birthday and the story of the Enchantress' punishment.

"But what about Lumière and Mrs. Potts? What did they do?" Belle asked, her hand in mine. I sighed.

"They were the ones who had indulged me and let me become what I was. The Enchantress had to punish them, but in a milder form. Had you not broken the spell, I would have remained a Beast and they would have become candlesticks and teapots and teacups completely, no more able to talk then the ones now in the cupboards," I explained. Belle nodded and leaned against me. I put my arm around her and gently kissed the top of her head. We sat there for a few moments, listening to the joyous servants everywhere else.

"Beast?" I looked down at Belle. "Do you have a name? 'Beast' just doesn't…well, fit anymore!" I laughed and pulled Belle tighter against me.

"Vincent. My name is Vincent," I replied, kissing her softly. Belle smiled as we pulled away. "We need to go find your father. He'll be worried that you've changed as well!" Belle laughed and together we went looking for the old inventor.


	11. Tale as Old as Time

The scene taking place in my room felt rather familiar, as I paced around, still not dressed in my suit, months later.

"I can't do this!" I complained to Lumière and Cogsworth. "What if Belle changed her mind?" They took my arms and stopped me, though I tried to break free.

"Master, we've gone over this before," Lumière reminded me. "This time you are not confessing anything that is not already known. You are merely getting married!" Merely getting married. There was no "merely" about it. I snorted.

Cogsworth scoffed. "Says the man who has had countless lovers and three fiancées."

Lumière countered, "I married Babette, did I not?"

"After ten years!"

"Well, it's not like I had a choice! We never broke the engagement, did we?"

I broke free of their grasp and continued my pacing. "Your arguing isn't helping matters!" I grumbled. The two stopped bickering and grabbed me again. This time I stopped, looking at my friends pleadingly.

"Sire," Cogsworth said, "you are understandably nervous. Try to relax, though. You're wearing a hole in the floor." Lumière and I glared at the pompous Englishman. He shrugged.

Lumière let go of me and handed me the suit. "The service will not be long, and you and the lady can leave the reception at any time, should you still feel nervous. Trust us!" he added, seeing my uncertainty. I looked between the two and sighed.

"Fine. Go for a few minutes," I ordered, tense. Lumière and Cogsworth left, continuing their argument in the hall.

I changed into the suit, still nervous and tense. Both of my friends complimented the suit and told me to relax. I tried, failed, and went back to pacing. I was tempted to look in the mirror, the one thing that had remained enchanted, but Cogsworth had threatened to break it if I looked in it once more today.

Finally, Mrs. Potts came in. "She's ready for you, Master Vincent. And by the looks of things, just as nervous," she added, glancing about at the rug and bedcovers, both a wrinkled, tangled mess. I nodded and shooed Lumière and Cogsworth away before I left the West Wing myself and headed for Belle's room.

I paused before I knocked on her door, nervously hoping she hadn't decided to cancel. Shaking my head, I took a deep breath and knocked. "Come in!" Belle called.

Belle sat alone in her room, her dress flowing around her. "Oh, Vincent! I was so worried you had changed your mind!" she cried in relief. I smiled and offered her my hand.

"I thought the same thing about you," I whispered. Belle laughed and took my hand. "Ready?" I asked.

Belle nodded and we left for the castle's chapel.

The service was unbearable. Whoever had hired the priest had chosen an old, slow one who dragged the ceremony on and on. My suit wasn't the most comfortable, and I could see Belle glistening from the lace and miles of extra cloth she wore in the July heat. Her father, sitting in the audience, had dozed off.

Finally, the priest reached the end and I kissed Belle as her husband for the first time. We quickly departed to change into slightly cooler clothing before the reception amongst wild applause. Whether the applause was for our marriage, the everlasting ceremony ending, or both, I couldn't tell.

During the early parts of the ceremony, Belle's things had been moved to my, now our, room. Once we were behind closed doors, I scooped Belle into my arms, holding her tight.

"I love you, Belle," I murmured into her ear. Belle pulled away slightly to kiss my cheek.

"Vincent, this will have to wait until after the reception," she whispered. "And if you really love me, you'll help me get out of this cloth oven Madame called a wedding gown." Laughing, I let her go and assisted her in undressing. Our white wedding attire would be pressed and saved for our children later. Belle was adamant that no daughter or daughter-in-law of hers would wear that hot, heavy gown, though.

I met Belle at the head of the stairs in my blue suit like I had so many weeks ago. She glided over to me, her gold dress accented with pale pink roses sewn on. She kissed my cheek before taking my arm and being led down into the ballroom.

"Do me a favor," she whispered before we reached the doors.

"What's that, my love?"

"Don't hire that priest for our children's christenings or weddings." I laughed and promised I wouldn't.

We entered the ballroom to wild cheers and clapping as though we were actors completing a performance. I bowed, and Belle curtsied, before I swept her in my arms and began dancing across the floor to the same song we had danced to that night I let her go. The people around us disappeared until we were the only two on Earth, she, my Beauty and I, her Beast.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Y'all rock!


End file.
